Still Alive
by XxCamixX
Summary: "Luce wake up!" "Natsu stop it, can't you see she isnt breathing?" Team Natsu was on a mission when Lucy got atcked and was wounded, then she stopped Breathing. But did she die? a story with litle GrayxLucy. It also has LucyxOC moments.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks to all who read my previous Fanfic thoughts and I'm really happy that some of you put that on your favorite stories thank you so much! ^^ **

**This story is going to be a little longer :D It's going to have chapters I I'm not sure how many But I think around ten. ;)**

**Still Alive is kind of based on the movie Awake.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter One

Lucy felt a sharp pain on her chest and it really hurt. She looked down only to see blood, no sword no knife, nothing. Without a reason she had an injury on her chest and a lot of blood was coming from it. Lucy looked up only to see the enemy grin at her.

_Was this some kind of magic?_

Another wave of pain came but this time it came from her leg. She couldn't stand it both her chest and leg hurt so much, so she fell to the ground. Erza saw and yelled at Lucy to stand up and fight that she shouldn't be so weak. What Erza hadn't noticed was the blood that was coming from Lucys body. But when a certain dragon slayer screamed "Lucy!" and then ran to the blond spirit mage, because he had sensed the smell of her blood.

Lucy looked up and saw Natsu holding her in his arms. Quickly after Natsu had screamed had Erza and Gray beat up all the enemies and ran to Lucy. She was happy to see them especially Gray Lucy didn't know why, she was just happy to see him. Her sight became blurry and she couldn't hear so well. Lucy was starting to fall asleep when she suddenly felt something wet on her cheek, so she tried to listen to what her friends were saying.

After a few minutes she could finally hear what her friends were saying but she couldn't see them. "Lucy please wake up" somebody said Lucy was pretty sure it was Natsus voice. "Come on Luce!" He started to shake her. Lucy tried to open her eyes but couldn't and she felt like she forgot to do something very important but couldn't remember what it was.

She felt something wet on her body again and someone started to shake her again. The hands were really cold so Lucy knew it was Gray. "Luce please wake up!" Gray said. Lucy tried really hard to open her eyes but they were so heavy. "Natsu, Gray please stop." Erza said sobbing. "No! We can't Lucy has to wake up" Natsu yelled. "Yeah Erza, we need to wake her up!" Gray agreed with Natsu.

Lucy thought it was funny that those two agreed for once but she couldn't laugh, it was like she didn't have any breath left.

"Can't you two see she isn't breathing? We were too late… she is gone!"

Then Lucy realized that she had forgotten to breath. When had she stopped breathing? Why hadn't she noticed?

Lucy tried to breath but there was something stopping her. Like it was unnecessary. She had stopped breathing but she was not dead!

Suddenly someone hugged her tightly and was crying.

"Luce please don't leave us! Don't leave me! I need you, you are my best friend!" Natsu said.

"Natsu…" Gray whispered "Please let me carry her to the guild" "No! no one is going to carry her because she is going to wake up I just know it!"

Lucy tried her best to breathe and tell them that she was okay. That she wasn't dead. But how hard she tried she just couldn't.

"Natsu come on lets go" Erza said with tears on her eyes.

"Why…" Natsu said shaking "I got Lissana back but then I loose Lucy. It isn't fair!"

"Come on Natsu" Erza said patting his back.

"Gray take L-Lucy please"

Gray took Lucy in his strong cold arms and started to walk.

Lucy just thought.

_Gray, Erza, Natsu can't you see that I'm still alive!_

**AN: Sooo that was the end of chapter one ;) Loved it, hate it? I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I will try to update at least once a week ;D**

**And thank you for reading it! **

**~~Cami~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys thank you for reading my story, this is chapter two of Still Alive, Enjoy: D**

Chapter two

Grays P.O.V

I was carrying her in my arms. She felt so cold towards my skin. I knew what that meant but I didn't want to admit it. One of my most precious nakama was dead. We really didn't know what the cause was. As we walked in silence we soon arrived at the train station. People were giving me weird looks well I was carrying an unconscious girl in my arms.

As soon as we got onboard the train Natsu started to feel sick like he always did but it was different. All three of us were quiet and just looking at Lucy who I had put down next to me. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

At the time we arrived at Magnolia Lucy was really pale. It was going to be hard to tell everyone. Tears came streaming down my face, Lucy was gone and to think all had started so good at the beginning…

***Flashback***

"_Yo ice head want to go on a mission?" Natsu yelled _

"_Sure flame breath"_

"_Don't call me flame head! Underwear prince!"_

"_Spiky eyes!"_

"_Pervert!"_

"_Are you two fighting again?" Erza said looking like a demon._

"_N-no. Why would we?" Gray and Natsu said in Unison and holding each other like we've been best friends forever._

"_Good, now let's go and ask Lucy if she wants to come with us" _

_We walked over to the bar were Lucy was talking to Mira._

"_Yo Lucy lets go on a mission." Natsu said_

"_Uhm well I need to pay my rent. But have you already picked up some mission?" Lucy asked _

"_Yeah, it's going to be a challenge. We have to go and get a box to a rich guy. Some dark guild took it and we have to get It back." Natsu said_

"_What kind of box?" Lucy said a little curious._

"_We don't know the request doesn't mention it, but the reward is 750 000 Jewels." Natsu said_

"_Well the box must be very important, for the reward to be so big. And a dark guild also took it. So I guess there is something very important in there." I said very serious._

"_Hmm? Ne Natsu Where is happy?" Lucy asked_

"_Oh, Happy? He is on a mission with Charle and Wendy. The mission had to do with helping a fish shop so Happy went with them." Natsu explained_

_Lucy giggled _

"_Well we just have to do this mission without him then" Lucy said still giggling._

"_Let's meet up tomorrow at seven o' clock in front of Lucys house." Erza said_

"_EH? Why my house?" Lucy said a little too loud so everyone in the guild was staring at us now. _

"_Well it's the closest one to the train station. Why Lucy is there a problem?" Erza said with a demonic voice._

_Lucy shivered and shook her head fast. Unable to say speak._

_***Next day***_

"_Yo Lucy are you ready?" He screamed outside her apartment. When she looked out the window she looked so beautiful. The sun did so that her blonde hair shined and her brown eyes jus shined along._

_**She was pretty damn cute.**_

"_Coming!" she screamed from her window. When Lucy came down we started going to the train station._

_When they arrived the train was already on the station. So all that they had to do was going onboard. The train started moving and the idiot was already sick. Erza put him in her lap so that he will feel better. Lucy giggled a little and then she looked out the window. _

_Damn, she was cute._

_After an hour or so we arrived at a small town. "Ne Natsu where are we supposed to go now?" Lucy asked. _

"_Mhm iont nowk" The idiot hadn't recovered yet from the train ride. So Erza was carrying him on her back._

"_Gray take the request paper from Natsu and read it out loud please" Erza said _

_He took the paper out and started reading it._

"_Uhm okay… It says that we must take a box back that a dark guild took. It also says that the guild has the headquarter underground, on the sewers. Oh and the box we are looking for is a small black safety box. And that's all it says" Gray said._

"_Hmm, okay let's go look for that guild and take them down!" Natsu said energetic. He had recovered from the train ride and was now down from Erzas back._

"_Wait! Gray did you say it was on the sewers?" Lucy asked bothered biting her lip._

"_Hmm? Yeah."_

"_Gross!"_

"_Well let's get going. Look for an entrance" Erza said _

_They started looking. The town was small but lively. The townspeople were chatting with each other, selling and buying. It was going to be hard to found the entrance to the tunnels. Even if the town was little it had a lot of houses and habitants and it was very colorful. The shops and the houses all had different colors such as green, yellow, Pink, Blue etc. but one stood out it was gray and looked abandoned. _

_So gray went to look inside it. Luckily the door was not locked so he could go inside._

_There was dust everywhere and you could see rats running around. Gray looked around to see if maybe there was an entrance to the underground somewhere. He found a rusty metal door on the floor. Gray opened it and he saw stairs that led down to the underground. He got out of the house fast to tell Erza and the others what he had found._

_When they got there they saw that some people where at the house. But they didn't know that they were enemies until they started attacking them. Two of them jumped to Gray with swords trying to stab him, but Gray got rid of them pretty fast. When he looked over at Natsu, Lucy and Erza he saw that they were also done with their opponents._

_They started to go down the stairs that led to the underground.¨_

"_Ew, it stinks down here!" Lucy whined_

_When they got down they saw that it looked like a very long tunnel, there were many doors that led to different rooms. Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Erza started to look in every room for the box. After a few minutes they found what they were looking for._

_The box was in a small room, the room didn't have much inside it. It just had a table, a chair and a light bulb that was tossing in the air. The box was on the table so Lucy ran to take it, but when she lifted the box from the table the lights went off and a few mages appeared._

_Erza fought against two poison mages. She didn't seem to have any trouble fighting them neither did Natsu with his opponent. Gray hadn't much trouble fighting either. But while he was fighting he glanced over at Lucy, she seemed to be in trouble. She had summoned Taurus, Taurus tried to hit the other mage but he just avoided the attacks. Gray hadn't much time to look at her because the other mage was standing up and tried to attack gray again with his earth magic. _

_While he was fighting he heard Erza yell at Lucy. Gray only had a glance at her but he saw that she was on the ground and seemed to be hurting. Suddenly he heard Natsu scream "Lucy!" He used His dragon roar at his enemies and when they were down he ran towards Lucy's opponent and punched him and then he was down. After that he ran to Lucy._

_Both Gray and Erza took out their enemies then they ran towards Lucy and were surprised to see how much blood that was coming from her chest and leg. But when did he attack her? Gray was looking at their fight. He had just staring at Lucy and avoiding Taurus attacks. He didn't even get close to her. _

_We were besides her asking questions like are you okay, she didn't answer and suddenly she shut her eyes._

"_Lucy please, wake up!" Natsu said crying. Lucy didn't wake up so he started to shake her._

"_Come on Luce!" Natsu said again shaking her harder. Gray started to panic so he shook her along with Natsu. He bit his lip to not cry, but the tears came out anyway._

"_Lucy wake up!" Gray said hoping that she would open her eyes._

"_Natsu gray please stop" Erza said sobbing_

"_No! We can't Lucy has to wake up!" Natsu yelled at Erza, Gray was surprised that she had told them to stop. Also flame head was right we had to wake Lucy up so that we could leave._

"_Yeah Erza we need to wake Lucy up!" Gray said _

"_Can't you see she isn't breathing? We were too late… She is gone!" When he heard Erza said that his world stopped. Gray looked down to see Lucy. She wasn't moving at all! Those small chest movements that people do when they are breathing were gone, she was completely still!_

_Gray started to shake, he knew what that meant. Lucy's eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing._

_**Lucy was dead.**_

_Natsu grabbed her and hugged her. He was crying a lot._

"_Lucy please don't leave us! Don't leave me! I need you, you are my best friend!" Natsu said tightening his hold of her. _

"_Natsu" Gray whispered "Please let me carry her to the guild" He practically begged for it._

"_No! No one is going to carry her because she isn't dead! She is going to wake up! I just know it!"_

_Gray was speechless he knew that Natsu had realized that Lucy was no longer alive. But he continued to insist._

"_Natsu come on lets go" Erza said with tears on her eyes. _

"_Why…" Natsu said shaking "I get Lissana back but then I loose Lucy. It just isn't fair!" Natsu said putting Lucy down on his lap carefully. Then he covered his eyes with his hands._

"_Come on Natsu" Erza said patting Natsu's back._

"_Gray take Lucy L-Lucy please" Erza said sobbing._

_He took Lucy carefully I his arms. Then Natsu took the box and delivered it to the owner. After that they just walked to the train station in silence…_

***End of flashback***

They opened the guilds doors. Everything seemed normal; everyone was talking and drinking like always until they saw the blonde spirit mage that was on Gray's arms.

"What happened to Lucy!" Happy said crying and flying towards them.

"Lu-chan" Levy screamed "Lucy!" Mira said covering her mouth with tears on her eyes. And then Master showed up.

"She is gone isn't she?" He said. All three of them nodded unable to say something.

Everyone at the guild was in shock one of their precious nakama was dead. It went quiet for a bit then Happy screamed.

"Lucy!" He flew towards Lucy and hugged her. After that all that they could hear was the crying of the guild members.

"We'll make the funeral this afternoon." Master said sobbing

"Everyone get ready, we are going to bury her in the yard behind the guild." Master said

After he said that he took Lucy from Gray's arms.

Gray went home to take a shower and change clothes. Then he went back to the guild only to see that all the arrangements for the funeral were done.

They were mages after all so with magic they had created a coffin to put Lucy in.

Gray went over to see her. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully. While he looked at her he started to cry and then Natsu came.

"Lucy…" he said sobbing "come back please# he whispered.

After that Gray, Erza, Natsu and Happy carried the coffin out to the yard.

It was a very sunny day and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

Gray just hated it. It was Lucy's funeral. He just wanted to punch someone, He was pissed.

Why couldn't it rain? Why had it to be sunny and warm when his sun just had disappeared from his life?

The ceremony went to an end and then all of Lucy's friends put white roses on tip of her coffin. After that they buried her. When she had been buried they just stayed in silence and looked at her gravestone…

_**LUCYS P.O.V**_

When Lucy had been carried she had fallen asleep. And when she woke up she was inside in some kind of box and she couldn't move. Lucy tried to scream but she didn't have air within her. Suddenly someone opened the top of the box and helped her out.

"Come with me" he said

There was a boy in front of Lucy that she never had met but for some reason she felt safe with him.

"Okay" she said.

Lucy went toward him and he took her hand.

Then they walked away from where they were without saying another word to each other…

**AN: Sooo what did you think of this chapter hated it loved it?**

**I made it a little longer because the previous one was too short hehe ^^**

**Oh I almost forgot I won't be able to update next week because Im going to be in Denmark for a week but I promise that I will update when I come back :D**

**Until next time ;)'**

**~~Cami~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I was in Denmark and wasn't able to get internet. Anyway thanks for all the reviews I was really happy when I got home and read the reviews that you guys made! So let's begin with chapter three of Still Alive! **

Chapter three

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Lucy couldn't help but think of the boy who had helped her. He didn't even know her name! Also how had he known that she was there? There were many questions on running Lucy's head. She couldn't bear with the silence so she spoke.

"Ne what's your name?" She asked

He turned over and looked at her then he answered a quick. "Kyouzaki" and then he just kept on walking and dragging Lucy along with him. "Well my name is Lucy, nice to meet you" Lucy said with her brightest smile. Kyouzaki didn't say anything so Lucy just kept on talking.

"Ne, Kyouzaki thanks for helping me, I've could have died in there!" Lucy said with a sweet voice. She wasn't expecting a reply from him. But when he finally talked Lucy went stiff like a statue. What he told her couldn't be true.

"You are already dead." And he kept on walking without stopping.

"W-what!" Lucy yelled.

"I can't be dead! I am right here! You are even holding my hand!" she screamed with tears on her eyes.

"Well you aren't exactly dead but you are a Velnia" Kyouzaki said with a little blush across his face and letting go of her hand. Then he stopped walking and turned around to look Lucy in the eyes.

"Huh? I'm what?" Lucy asked

"A Velnia" he repeated himself.

"What's that?" Lucy asked confused.

"How should I explain it?" He said with an annoyed voice and scratching his head. Then he continued.

"When we die, our soul leaves the body and wanders off to heaven or hell. But those souls who were troubled over something and just couldn't move on stays on the body. And kind of keeps it alive. That's Velnias don't need to breathe and their hearts doesn't beat. But remember this. We are NOT immortal! Yes, it's harder to kill us but we can still die! WE can die in two different ways. Starving to death and if the soul leaves the body. We need to eat lacrymas and the soul can try to leave the body if we are terribly injured both physically and emotionally. Also we still have feelings and blood runs through our veins but the heart doesn't beat."

Lucy couldn't believe it and she felt like she was going to throw up but then she remembered something that she had to ask.

"So the box I was in was a coffin?"

"Yeah…" He said

"But how did you find me? And why did I feel so safe with you?"

"Well we can feel each other presence and that's how I found you and you probably feel safe with me because I'm also a Velnia, we feel safe in each other presence. Also we are in some kind of guild of mages that have become Velnias. You can join if you want to or you can also just act like a normal human."

"Wait, can I still use magic?" Lucy asked surprised

"Well yeah, those who used magic before they… ehm… 'Died' can still use magic. With the difference that they can use any kind of magic. Also they can change a little their looks like the color of the hair and eyes."

"You said that we could use magic but I can't feel the presence of my spirits also my keys are gone." Lucy said worried.

"Well you have to make new contracts you did die after all"

"Can I go back to fairy tail?" Lucy asked.

Lucy noticed that Kyouzaki was starting to get annoyed with all the questions, so she decided that that one last question was her last but also the most important.

"Didn't you hear me? If you want to be in a guild it must be one with only Velnias in it, humans can't be aware of our existent!"

Lucy couldn't say anything what Kyouzaki just had said broke her heart and a single tear escaped her eye. She would never see the members of fairy tail again. She wouldn't be able to talk to Mira or read with levy. She was not going to laugh with Natsu anymore or eat cake with Erza. But what hurt the most was that she was no longer be able to see _him._

She nodded and then Kyouzaki once again took her hand and said.

"Come on let's go. You have to learn how to use magic again." Then they just kept on walking…

**Kyouzaki's P.O.V**

Master had ordered him to help out a newcomer that was buried. I knew it was going to be a pain in the ass but still master had ordered him to. When he had found her she didn't even knew that she was "dead" so Kyouzaki had to explain to the girl named Lucy.

She was weird but also kind of cute although he will never say it because he isn't going to be tricked by a woman ever again.

Since he had become a Velnia he wasn't social he didn't interact much with those of the guild also he kind of lost his feelings.

After I had explained to Lucy all about Velnias she just kept on with her stupid questions that started to annoy me. It was weird because it had been a while since somebody really did annoy him.

He had the feeling that he had hurt her with the answer of her last question but what could he do? It was the harsh true. Somehow he didn't want to see her cry so he thought of something to console her.

"You know, our guild may not be Fairy Tail. But there is very nice people on it" I said smiling at her.

It was the first time I smiled after I had become a Velnia. Somehow this girl made me _feel._ She wiped her tears with her hand and smiled at me.

"Okay" she said

Then she hugged my hand tighter…

**Gray's P.O.V**

It had been three days since he had lost His Lucy. The guild was not the same without her, nobody was fighting nor drinking and it was kind of quiet. It was like the whole Lissana incident over again. But this time it was different. When Lissana died he didn't feel that empty hole that he was feeling now. Yeah he was really sad when Lissana died but he didn't want to kill himself every morning when he woke up when he realized she was not with him anymore.

When Lucy left she took Gray's heart with her.

Nothing was normal anymore in fairy tail Cana didn't drink and Levy didn't read. No one knew were Natsu was and Erza hadn't eaten in three days.

And Gray he didn't undress himself. He felt too cold.

HE was cold without her…

**AN: soo hope you liked it I tried my best and if you didn't understand this chapter just write a PM and I will answer your questions if you have XP**

**I want to thank once more all of you who have rewied Also I want to give a special thanks to ****Shining Stellar**** who had helped me and given me advice you are the best ^^**

**Until next time **

**~Cami~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the late update I have to go to school and I have homework to do so I don't have much free time to Write Sorry . I want to thank you all of you who have reviewed and put this story in your favorite list! Anyway let's start with chapter four of still alive! :D**

Chapter four

Grays P.O.V

"_Help me!" I heard her scream for help but I couldn't reach out for her. "Gray!" she screamed again._

_I tried to save her but when I got to her side she was covered in blood. "Why didn't you help me?" She said with tears on her eyes. "I'm so sorry Lucy!" I said whispering to Lucy's ear. _

_Then suddenly the Image changed I was no longer with Lucy. I was alone in a dark room and couldn't see. I saw something on the floor right next to my feet. I didn't know what it was so I tried to reach out for it, to see what it was. When my hand was almost touching it I felt something cold against my hand._

_It was Lucy and she was looking at me with a sad and disappointed look. _

"_It was YOUR fault!" She screamed._

"_You could have helped me! You saw that I was having trouble fighting yet you didn't help me! I'm dead because of you!" _

_I went stiff I didn't know what to say. She was right it was my fault, If only I had helped her she would still be here with us, __with me!_

"_Lucy I'm..."_

I woke up. I was sweating a lot. It was just a dream I repeated to myself. For the last few days I had the same nightmare. Over and over again. He could have saved Lucy but he didn't. It was his fault that she was gone.

Gray knew that if he just had ignored his opponent he could have saved Lucy. She would still be by his side. Now she was gone and he didn't even tell her how he felt.

He got up from bed and took a short shower then he headed to the guild.

It had only been a few days since Lucy left. But it felt like it had been years. It hurt like hell to go to the guild and not be able to see her laugh with Mira. Or complain about her rent.

Everyone in the guild was starting to act quite normal after a few days. Yes it hurt them to not be with Lucy but they started to act like they did with Lissana. Like Lucy never existed.

Gray was lost in thoughts that he hadn't realized that he was in front of the guild.

"Yo!" he said while opening the doors.

It was kind of quiet to be fairy tail, yes they were starting to act like normal and didn't talk about Lucy but they didn't quite act like usual. Cana was still drinking but not as much as she usually does, Mira was trying to smile but she wasn't her usual cheerful self. And Natsu was nowhere to be seen. He hasn't been in the guild since Lucy's funeral.

"Yo Erza where is Natsu?" I asked

"Don't know I think he is home." She said while eating a little piece of cake.

"Okay"

I decided to go look for Natsu everyone in the guild was starting to get worried.

When I got to Natsu's apartment, I didn't know what to do should I knock or just go in like we used to do with… Lucy.

Gray decided to knock. Happy opened the door. His eyes were red. I noticed that he had been crying. Natsu's apartment was untidy. Like always but it felt different it wasn't so cheerful like it used to be.

I found Natsu in his room on the bed looking at two pictures.

"Yo flame head!"

"What do you want?" Natsu said looking at me his eyes were not red like Happy's but they were Empty.

"You need to come back to the guild Natsu. Everyone is starting to worry about you."

"Why? Why should I go back when she is not there?" Natsu said screaming.

"I'm also sad Natsu! You don't know how hard it is! I miss her, I need her. Everyone does, we need each other to overcome this!"

"Gray, you just don't know…" Natsu whispered I was really getting annoyed.

"I don't know what Flame head? She was also my friend, my nakama if you remember." I screamed.

"She was special." He whispered once again tears starting to form in his eyes.

Gray looked at the pictures Natsu was holding. It was one with Lucy smiling and Plue in her arms and the other one had Lucy hugging Natsu and Natsu with a blush on his face.

Then it hit Gray, Natsu loved Lucy.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Lucy had been on this new guild for a few days. It still felt awkward to go there instead of fairy tail but she was starting to get used to it.

Because everyone of the guild though she was dead, Lucy had to live in a dorm near the guild with the rest of the guild members. She had to share room with a girl named Ichigo. She had become Lucy's first friend in the guild.

"Lucy-chan!" Lucy heard Ichigo scream her name.

"Hmm?"

"So how was your training today?"

"Good I guess"

I had started training magic with Kyouzaki after I had entered the guild. It was hard but I learned fast. Also after I had entered this new guild I had changed a little bit. I wasn't as cheerful and happy as I was in fairy tail.

"Ne Lucy-chan are you planning to change your looks a bit? Just in case your old friends see you around town?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to do it after I finish my training." I said with a sad smile

"Ne Lucy-chan who are you training with?" Ichigo asked

"Kyouzaki is training me, he is harsh but I learn fast. Sometimes it's fun to train with him but sometimes it feels like I'm a pain in the ass for him."

"Well I don't think you are. He does never hang out with anybody also he never did train somebody. He rarely talks with people and I never have seen him smile."

"Well he is kind of my friend I think, but we just met"

Ichigo giggled and then walked away. She was a weir girl. She kind of resembled me, but I changed when I became a Velnia. I felt lonely not being able to see my nakama.

I started to go to the bar to drink something when the guild doors opened I looked to see if it maybe was Kyouzaki and we could hang out.

But when I saw the person who just had entered the guild I started to shake. He noticed me and he smiled.

That was the same smile I saw before my death…

**AN : Soooo Loved it, hate it? What do you think **

**Thanks for reading my story**

**Until next time. ^^**

**~Cami~**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews I'm so happy that you guys like the story :D you make my day! Also I'm sorry for the cliffhanger on the previous chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that are Velnias the rest belongs to MASHIMA Hiro.**

Chapter five

Lucy's P.O.V

I started to shake. I didn't know what to do. The person that had "killed" me was now going to the bar where I was sitting.

I stood up and I requip to a sword (I hadn't learned yet how to requip to a whole armor like Erza did). I started to run towards him, I wanted to kill him so bad. He did so that I couldn't return to Fairy tail, I had lost my family thanks to him. And now he was going to pay.

I noticed that no one was trying to stop me; they actually grinned and kind of found this entertaining. It reminded me of the fight Erza and Natsu had. I stopped at the memory and tears started to form in the corner of my eyes.

God I miss them so much.

Suddenly I came back to reality and started to run towards the guy that was grinning like an idiot. I felt like I have been cut in my hand. I looked down to see that there was an ugly wound across my fairy tail mark.

The mark started to disappear. I didn't know why but after a few seconds it was gone. The last thing that I had from fairy tail was gone.

He took everything from me.

Tears formed in my eyes, I started to run again not caring of every cut that formed in my body. It hurt but I didn't care.

I had lost my mind. All I knew was that one person took everything from me and now he was standing in front of me.

When I was about to hit him with my sword some strong arms wrapped around my wrist.

"Let me go!" I screamed. I was desperate.

"Luce, calm down." Kyouzaki said.

I went stiff at my old nickname. I fell to the floor crying.

I lost my nakama, my fairy tail mark was gone. I had nothing left.

"Chuck get the fuck out!" Kyouzaki screamed.

I looked up only to see that the guy that had given me the cuts on my arms and legs was gone.

Kyouzaki Then sat down next to me and hugged me tightly.

"Don't cry, please." He whispered to my ear.

I nodded and got up.

I walked out of the guild. I needed time to think.

I was walking around in town when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Charle wait!" Wendy screamed.

I looked to the direction the voice was coming from. Wendy was running behind Charle.

I ran to the nearest shop to hide. I looked through the window and saw some of my best friends running towards my old home.

Unconsciously I had walked to fairy tail and hadn't noticed.

I panicked and didn't know what to do.

What if someone from fairy tail saw me?

Or what if Natsu sensed my smell?

I had to get away. I started to run towards fallen angels _**(He he Yeah that is the name of the new guild Lucy is in :p)**_

I ran as fast as I could until I bumped into someone.

"Lucy, I was looking for you! Dude are you okay?" Ichigo hugged me tightly.

"Yeah, but we need to get away. We are too close to fairy tail."

"Okay come, let's go to the dorms."

Ichigo took my hand and started to run towards the dorms.

Our room was plain two beds, two drawers and one bathroom. Ichigo bumped down onto her bed and dragged me along with her.

"Okay let's have a makeover!" She screamed happy.

"But all my makeup is in my old apartment."

"No silly. I mean we change your looks with help of magic, like the color of your eyes and hair."

"Now concentrate on the color you want your eyes to be." Ichigo said closing her eyes.

I always have wanted to have green eyes. I thought of I t but nothing seemed to happen.

"Now think of how you want your hair and which color it will be. "

I thought of my hair to be longer and dark brown.

Nothing happened and everything felt like usual. I opened my eyes and saw that Ichigo's hair was now pink and her eyes were a deep blue.

"Wow Lucy, you look amazing!" She said giggling.

I looked in the mirror and saw a stranger.

The eyes were a deep emerald green. And the hair was now longer. It was so dark that it almost looked like black. But in the light you could see that it was brown.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah…"

I was sure that no one in Fairy tail would recognize me.

Suddenly the door knocked.

"Come in is open!" Ichigo screamed. She was too lazy to get up and open it.

"Hey Ichigo, do you know where the newbie is?" Kyouzaki said.

"If you mean Lucy-chan so yes. She is right here next to me!" Ichigo said

I looked at him; his eyes went wide on the view of the ´´new´´ me. I got a little blush on my face so I turned away so my eyes wouldn't meet his.

"Ichigo can you go out for a little while I need to talk to the newbie alone."

"Okay" Ichigo said giggling while she shut the door.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked shyly.

It felt awkward to be alone with him. Yes he was teaching me how to use magic and we spent a lot of time together on the past few days. But we were training. We never really hang out or something.

"I wanted to apologize" he whispered.

"For what?"

"Because I didn't tell you that Chuck also was here and that he was a Velnia." He said this time looking me in the eyes.

"Wait, you knew he was here and you didn't tell me? Why the hell did you kept quiet about it!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry"

"Wait, but if he is a Velnia why did he need that box so badly? Why did he take it from that rich guy that gave me and my friends the mission?"

"He wanted to become human again"

"WHAT?"

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"Natsu you loved Lucy didn't you?"

He didn't answer. Natsu just kept looking in the two photographs that were in his hands.

"It's my fault Gray" He whispered.

"If I just had been stronger then she would be here with us. With me!"

Natsu started to cry. I've never had seen him like this. He seemed so fragile. Like he would break apart at any second.

"Natsu calm down." I said not sure what else to say. He was also feeling guilty for Lucy's death. But I knew that it was my fault.

"It's not your fault. I could have helped her but I didn't." tears were starting to form on the corner of my eyes.

"Gray do you think she is alright?" Happy asked going to Natsu's side to comfort him.

"Yeah…"

"You also loved her didn't you ice head?"

I was shocked at the question. I didn't know what to say.

Natsu has always been so dense but he noticed that. Was it that obvious?

There was no reason to deny it anymore.

"Yeah…"

"I want to see her one more time!" Happy shouted.

"Come on Natsu let's dig her up!"

"Happy we can't" I said with a gentle voice.

"Please Gray I want to see Lucy one last time. Please?"

"Happy the Ice head is right. We can't just dig her up"

I patted Happy on the head. Then it went quiet. The only sounds that we could hear were the quiet sobs of the flying cat…

**AN: Sorry for the late update! But I have homework to do and it doesn't leave me so much free time to write.**

**Also I'm sorry if the chapter was crappy. But I hope you enjoyed it. :D**

**Until next time **

**~~Cami~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Waaah! Over twenty reviews already! You guys are the best! I'm so happy that you like this Fanfic I actually didn't think it was going to be good I just wanted someone to read my story! Anyway let's start with chapter six of still alive! :D**

Chapter six

Natsu's P.O.V

There was an awkward silence that filled the room. I just watched Gray pat Happy's head gently. I couldn't say anything. Suddenly the door to my room flung open.

"Hi!" said a very familiar sweet voice.

"Lissana…" I whispered.

"Ehm Happy, Gray do you mind if I talk to Natsu alone a little while?"

"Ehm, no of course not. I was actually going with happy to eat some fish. Right Happy?" Gray said with a little smile on his face. He tried his best to cheer me and Happy up. But I saw in his eyes that he was in pain too.

"AYE!" Happy said with a fake smile on his face.

"Thank you" Lissana said with a soft voice.

Gray took Happy in his arms and walked out of my apartment.

Lissana sat down next to me on my bed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Natsu you need to cheer up and forget about her." She whispered and sounded kind of sad.

"I can't." I whispered.

"Why? She was my replacement, and now that I'm back you don't need her. nobody does! Why don't just everybody forget her and turn back to normal again. I came back Natsu to you. It can be like the good old days again." She said with an angry voice and sad eyes.

Anger began to grow inside me. How could Lissana think like that?

"What the fuck are you talking about! Lucy was never your replacement. She had a special place inside our hearts like you. She didn't take your place! Yes she REMINDED us of you, but you never were replaced!" I screamed.

I saw Lissana's sad face and started to regret everything I had said.

"Lissana I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to-"

She got up from my bed and started to walk towards the door.

"Lissana wait! Don't go, please don't leave me alone."

I couldn't be alone. It would remind me of the time Igneel disappeared. And now that I lost Lucy it would be more painful.

"Please…" I whispered.

Lissana looked at me with worried eyes.

"Okay" She said and hugged me tightly. It didn't feel the same way that it did when Lucy had hugged him.

_Lucy…_

He thought as a single tear escaped from his eye…

LUCY'S P.O.V

"What?" I screamed. I was shocked. Was it really a way to become a human again?

"Yeah Chuck really want to become a human again so he is looking for the five holy boxes"

"The five what?" I asked.

"The five holy boxes, there are these five boxes that keep a very strong source of magic. If you have them then you can do all sorts of things even making something come back from death."

"But we aren't death."

"We are, kind of"

I was shocked. There was a way to become human again and go back to fairy tail. All I had to do is find these boxes.

"Where are them?" I asked enthusiastic.

"The thing is we don't know. The box you had to get back was one of them. The humans keep them just to make sure we don't come back. They rotate the owner and sometimes they ask guilds like Fairy tail to guard them. We have already given up trying to find them. "

"We have to find them! That way I can come back to fairy tail right?"

"Yeah… but I don't know if master will allow our guild to go looking for them. Also the owners of the boxes don't give us missions that have to do with them. It's nearly impossible for someone on our guild to find them."

"Chuck found one…" I said

My one last straw of hope was fading. Kyouzaki had said that it was nearly impossible for someone in our guild to find one.

An Idea came to my mind.

"Ne how did Chuck find the box?"

"He enrolled some guild that had given the mission and then stole it."

Lucy's face light up.

"That means that if we enroll some guild we can have a chance to find them?" I said.

"Kind of… Oh no, no, no! I know what you are thinking and master would never allow it!"

"Please, this can be my chance to be back at fairy tail. My home."

"Maybe, but we will have to ask master for permission and she isn't back from her meeting yet."

"That's right. We will have to wait."

Lucy was a bit disappointed but she knew there was hope that she could return to fairy tail.

Much to my surprise the door of my room flung open, it was Ichigo.

"Guys, Guys! Yuuki-sama is back from her meeting!"

"Huh? Who is this Yuuki-sama?" I asked

"Master…" Kyouzaki whispered.

I was a bit surprised. But then I thought that maybe just maybe I'll be back at fairy tail soon.

"Come on Lucy-san you have to meet Yuuki-sama!" Ichigo said dragging me out of my room.

When we arrived at the guild to my surprise everyone was gathered around one woman with black hair.

She looked my way. She was beautiful her black hair was long and shiny. She had deep blue eyes and a cute face.

"Hi!" she said

"You must be the newcomer. What's your name my child?" She said with a soft smile.

"L-Lucy, master." I said and bowed.

"Oh no need for formalities here Lucy-chan. It's very nice to meet you."

"The same master" I said with a deep blush on my cheeks.

"Well I'll go and unpack. If anybody needs something I am on my office."

She said and started to walk toward a door in the back of the guild.

"Wait master can I and Lucy speak to you alone?"

"Sure Kyouzaki-kun, come to my office ne?"

"Yes master!" Kyouzaki said.

Master giggled and started to walk towards her office once again.

We followed after her and walked in a small room. It had one desk a chair and some photographs of those on the guild along the wall.

"Well Kyouzaki-kun Lucy-chan what was that thing you needed to talk about?" She said with a soft voice.

She seemed like a mother talking to her children.

"Well the thing is Lucy here wants to become a human again. So she wants to go look for the five holy boxes."

"Well Kyouzaki-kun you know it's nearly impossible for us to find them."

"Well I was thinking that if she enrolled some human guild she could look for them without the owners finding out that a Velnia is looking for it. Also Lucy wants to return to her old guild Fairy tail."

"Well if that is what you want Lucy-chan I can't stop you…"

I was filled with joy and happiness I am going to be able to go back to fairy tail.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I said with tears starting to from in the corner of my eyes.

"Wait Lucy-chan. Let me finish. If you go there you will have to follow some rules."

"Sure!" I didn't care as long as I was able to go back to fairy tail I could follow thousands of rules.

"First of all your old teammates can't be aware of your existence that means that if that are your originally looks you will have to change them also your name. You can't tell to anyone and I mean it nobody should know that you are Lucy. Also nobody in our guild should know what you are going to do because they will also want to leave and it will be suspicious. And third Kyouzaki-kun must agree to go with you."

"What? Why me and not Ichigo? She is also Lucy's friend. "

"Because you are her sensei. That's why. So if you don't go either will Lucy."

"Please Kyouzaki. Please, please, please?" I said with my puppy eyes.

He looked at me with sad eyes, and then nodded.

"Fine…"

"Yay! Thank you, thank you so much!" I said and hugged him.

What Lucy didn't notice was the blush on Kyouzaki's face.

The master giggled at the two.

"Well we will be leaving tomorrow morning Lucy so prepare."

"Wait Lucy! What will be your new name?" Master asked

I thought of some name. It was harder than I thought.

"What about Tenshi?" Kyouzaki said.

"I like it!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Angel, huh?" Master whispered and a smiled formed on her lips.

"Did you say something master?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh no, no. and please Lucy-chan call me Yuuki or something."

"Okay Yuuki-sama."

I giggled and walked out of her office dragging Kyouzaki along with me.

"See you tomorrow." Kyouzaki said and started to walk towards his room.

"Yeah…" I whispered and started to walk toward my room.

When I opened the door to my surprise Ichigo was still awake.

"Ne Lucy-chan what was that you talked with Yuuki-sama about?" Ichigo asked a little worried.

I was about to tell her what I and Yuuki-sama had talked about but then I remembered one of my rules.

"I am going to leave with Kyouzaki the guild for a while." I said with a little smile on my face.

"Oh… Lucy-chan you will come back right?" She asked with a little hint of sadness on her voice.

I started to feel sad. I didn't want to leave Ichigo behind she had become one of my best friends in the new guild.

"Of course Baka!" I said with a soft smile and hugged her.

"Promise?" She asked and started to cry.

I couldn't help but cry as well.

"Yeah I promise you Ichigo-chan I will be back."

We hugged each other a while until we fell asleep.

I woke up when someone knocked on the door.

"Yo, Lucy are you ready?"

"Yes wait five minutes!"

I took a short shower, changed clothes and then walked out of my room.

We walked to the guild doors and then Kyouzaki asked me before he opened the doors.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes…"

Then we walked out of the Velnias guild and started to head towards fairy tail…

Gray's P.O.V

It was early in the morning and there were a few guild members on the guild. Of them including Natsu.

I didn't know what he and Lissana had talked about the other day but since then Natsu had started to come to the guild again.

He wasn't his old cheerfully self but he tried to act like normal.

He would sometimes fight with me or go fishing with Happy but he wouldn't go on missions.

I was lost in thoughts when suddenly the guild doors opened and reveled two persons that Gray had never seen before…

**AN: Soooo liked it hated it? I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Until next time**

**~Cami~**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so sorry for the late update I truly am. But the thing is school is killing me! Waaah! T.T**

**I have lots of homework and there is this biology test coming up next week that I have to study for so I don't have much free time to write also I got writers block. And I wasn't quite sure how to write this chapter so, sorry if it is crappy****. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own the characters of fairy tail but the plot and Kyouzaki are all mine! :D **

* * *

><p>Chapter seven<p>

Gray's P.O.V.

I looked at the door. It revealed two people that I had never seen before. They entered the guild casually like if they had been here for their whole lives.

I looked annoyed at them and I noticed that the chick resembled… _Lucy._

"Hi! We would like to talk to the master of the guild." The girl said.

"Master isn't here yet but you could wait for him here until he arrives." Mira said to them with a kind smile.

"Thank you. We will." The guy said.

"Ne what are your names? And why are you looking for Gramps?" Levy asked them curious.

I just looked at the girl she looked so much like Lucy. But her hair was longer than Lucy's and it was brown also her eyes were green.

But her face just looked so alike. Tears started to from in the corner of Gray's eyes.

_Calm down Gray. You know it is not her. Don't get too sentimental…_

He thought.

"Well my name is Tenshin and he is Kyouzaki." The girl said giving us a kind smile.

"And we are here because we want to join Fairy tail" the boy said with a bored tone.

"Can you use magic?" Natsu asked like the idiot he is.

"Of course they can use magic if they want to join our guild Baka!" I said with an annoyed voice.

"What did you call me ice head?" he said

"I called you BAKA flame head!"

After I had said that our usual fight started. Suddenly we heard a laugh that sounded too familiar.

Everyone turned their heads at the laughing girl with a surprised look in their faces and sad eyes.

Her laugh and smile just resembled so much Lucy's that it hurt to see her and know that it wasn't their old nakama with a wig and contacts.

"Of course we can use magic silly. That is why we want to join." She said smiling once again and answering Natsu's question.

I felt how Natsu's body went stiff. Bit he just grinned like always put his hands behind his head and just said. "Yeah…"

_Why is he pulling up an act?_ I thought.

The guild doors slammed open and in came happy with Lissana.

"Hello everyone!" she said not noticing how tense the atmosphere in the guild was.

"Natsu!" Happy screamed while he was flying towards him.

"Why were you up so early?" Happy asked curious.

Just when Natsu was about to answer Happy, Happy noticed the two persons that didn't quite ´belong´ in the crowd.

"Lucy?" Happy asked with teary eyes.

Tenshin eyes widened then she shook her head.

"My name is Tenshin nice to meet you." She said once again smiling.

"Are you a mage?" Happy asked the same dumb question that Natsu had asked earlier.

"Yes I am." She said.

That girl never stopped smiling. She seemed very happy the whole time. And at a time like this it wasn't that good that she were happy the whole time.

"Hi my name is Lissana nice to meet you." Lissana said with a little smile on her face.

"I'm Tenshin and this is my friend Kyouzaki. And we would like to join fairy tail."

Gray couldn't take it anymore this girl resembled Lucy so much that it hurt to be around her so he was going out for a bit. But when he opened the door he bumped into master.

Gray was going to apologize when Natsu screamed from inside the guild.

"Yo Gramps there is two people here who would like to join."

Makarov walked inside.

"Hello my children." He said with his kind voice.

"Who might you two be?" he asked.

"My name is Kyouzaki sir and this is Tenshin. We would like to join the guild." The guy which name was Kyouzaki said. He hasn't talked much since he came in.

"Sure! And no need for the formalities you can just call me master or Gramps which ever you like. But can you use magic?"

Everyone sweat dropped why did everyone keep asking the same stupid question?

"Yes we can use magic sir… I mean master." Kyouzaki said.

"Well then I guess you can join! Where would you like your mark to be on?" Makarov asked with a big smile on his face.

Gray looked over at the two new members and noticed that Tenshin was about to say something but then hesitated and stayed quiet.

"I would like it to be on my back, right below my left shoulder." Tenshin said with a small smile.

"As for me I would like it to be on the right side of my chest." Kyouzaki said.

"Follow me." Mira said with a soft voice.

They followed her into a small room where they were going to receive their marks.

When they were out of sight Happy said what was on everyone's mind.

"Ne guys don't you think that the new girl resemble Lucy A LOT?"

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I was so happy to finally be able to go back to fairy tail that I didn't quite remember to put up an act and act differently than ´Lucy` would.

Maybe they could think that I resembled their old nakama, but I don't think that they might think we are the same person.

I got really shocked and scared when Happy had asked me if I was Lucy.

I was also happy that they were the same as before but kind of sad also because maybe they didn't miss me as much as missed them.

"Ne Tenshin-san what kind of magic do you use?" Mira asked me kindly with a smile on her face.

_Crap. _I didn't know what to answer. I couldn't tell her that I could use any kind of magic. Could I?

"We can use any kind of magic." Kyouzaki answered casually.

"Really? That is wonderful." Mira said with an amazed voice.

As soon as she ended with our marks we headed out of the guild to the dorms of Fallen Angels.

Lucy and Kyouzaki walked in silence. Not an awkward one but a comfortable one.

"So what did you think of fairy tail?" I asked.

"Quite cheerful. Too cheerful if you ask me."

"Why?"

"They lost a precious friend for some weeks ago and now they are acting all cheerful and all. It's like they don't even miss you! Like you've never been there before! That just pisses me off. How could they act like that when they just lost someone like you?" he screamed.

Kyouzaki's reaction took me with surprise. Yes I was deeply hurt that they were still the same even thought I `Died` for a few weeks ago.

It really hurt. Don't get me wrong I don't want them to suffer but to know that they are not sad at all for my death was painful.

Tears formed in my eyes and I started to cry.

"I'm sorry Lucy I didn't mean to scream at you." He said while he hugged me.

"I-it's not that. It's just as you said. They don't even miss me!" I started to cry louder.

All the pain all suffer was showing now.

I fell to the floor crying. Kyouzaki just sat down next to me and hugged me tightly rocking me back and forth whispering to my ear. "it's okay. I'm here. You can cry all you want. I won't leave you."

We stayed like that for some time with me crying and him whispering comforting words to my ear.

[Time skip at the dorms of fallen angels]

I opened the door to my and Ichigo's room my eyes were swollen and red from all the crying.

I got a bit surprised when I saw that Ichigo was still awake.

"Hi Lucy-chan! How was your day?" She said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Good." I said. My voice cracked a little in the end. I was still so sad.

"Lucy-chan, are you alright?" Ichigo said this time facing me.

Tears formed in the corner of my eyes but I still nodded. I didn't want her to worry about me.

Ichigo saw that I was sad and decided to not ask any more questions. She just hugged me and patted my head.

"I'm here Lucy-chan. It is okay to feel down sometimes. But cheer up okay?"

I just nodded afraid that if I talked I would start crying.

"Lucy-chan, you are going to leave the dorms soon aren't you?"

Lucy was shocked. How did Ichigo find out?

"Yeah…"

"When are you leaving?"-Ichigo

"I'm not quite sure yet but It is going to be soon. There is this mission that I have to do with Kyouzaki and it is going to take some time so we must leave."

"But you will come back right? I mean we are friends and you wouldn't just leave me. right Lucy-chan?"

I didn't know what to answer. I didn't even know if was going to come back. Maybe I would become human again and go back to fairy tail. Yet I wasn't quite sure if I still wanted to do it. Even if I just have known Ichigo for a few weeks we have become great friends, I didn't want to leave her.

"I wouldn't just leave you. But this is a special mission and I don't know how long it will take. But I promise you that I'm going to come back." I said smiling at her.

"Thanks Lucy-chan. That is why you are my best friend." She smiled at me.

KYOUZAKI'S P.O.V.

I had held her in my arms and I still felt her sweet sent in my clothes.

It had hurt to see her cry like that. When I saw her fake smiles and laugh in the fairy tail guild I noticed that she was hurt.

I just wanted to leave from there and take her with me so she didn't have to suffer anymore but I knew that she wanted to be in fairy tail with her `nakama`.

I closed my eyes trying to sleep. But every single time I closed my eyes she was there smiling.

I got up from my bed.

_Kyouzaki you dumbass stop thinking about her! _He though.

I can't get too attached to her. The only thing she wants is to become a human again and I am going to help her just to see her happy. That is the only thing I want. I can't get enough of her weird jokes and her sweet laugh. She is nice to everyone. She is smart, she is sweet, she is caring and she is honest. Maybe just maybe she isn't like all the other? Maybe she is just special. She made me start to feel again. Something that I wasn't capable of for two horrible years. For those two years I felt like a robot, unable to feel. But then she came along. She was the only thing in my mind the days. When I was with her training she helped me to forget horrible memories and sometimes in the night she took away those awful nightmares.

She was perfect.

_Am I falling for this girl? _Kyouzaki though shocked.

He knew that he shouldn't get too attached to any woman at all. He didn't want to be betrayed again.

I refuse to be the pawn in some sick game of a woman again.

No, I am not going to be tricked again by woman ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well there is the new chapter again I'm sorry if it is crappy. I got writers block and I wasn't quite sure how I was going to make this chapter. <strong>

**Also I am sorry in the previous chapter there was some NALI moments that some of you maybe didn't like, But I promise there won't be any romance between Natsu and Lissana the same thing goes for Juvia and Gray. I hate those two pairings.**

**Don't get me wrong I think Lissana is a sweet character and that Juvia is a funny character I like them. Just not together with Natsu and Gray. **

**Also Guys I promise you that my sotry won't have to wait this long for updates. **

**Well I hope you liked this chapter of still Alive! **

**Until next time :D**

**~Cami~**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! You are awesome! Anyway thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters but the plot, Velnias and Kyouzaki are all mine! :D **

Chapter eight

Kyouzaki's P.O.V

_I was in a dark place injured and cold. I didn't know what to do there was much blood coming from my stomach. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to disappear. _

_Waiting for my death. _

_It was okay for me to leave now. I had helped the girl I loved the most to reach her goal in life. It didn't matter that I died if it meant that she was going to be happy. _

_She was the most important thing in my life. I would do anything for her._

_I felt someone getting nearer to the place I was in. I heard voices one of them was from her._

_I opened my eyes slightly and caught a little bit of light._

_When I tried to close my eyes again I couldn't. I tried to scream but it was like I had no breath left inside of me._

_I could still see and hear thought._

_I saw that she was coming towards me. I was happy to at least see her one last time. She put her hand on the side of my face then she yelled to someone "he is gone!"_

_She looked at me in the eyes and started to grin. _

_Was she happy that I was dead?_

_She stroked my cheek gently. Her hands were warm. Oh how I loved those hands._

"_Thanks Kyouzaki-kun for your help. Without you I could never have done it!" She said and started to laugh._

_She was laughing. Why? _

"_You poor fool! Did you really think that I loved you? I was just using you to get the bracelet!" she laughed harder._

"_How could anyone love someone like you?"_

_After that she put down my head and left._

_Was she just using me this whole time?_

_I felt how a single tear left my eye._

Kyouzaki woke up cold sweat running down his face.

Why did he always have the same nightmare?

He couldn't stay in his room anymore. He needed fresh air.

He got up from his bed and putted some clothes on then he walked out.

It was only 4 am so the guild was empty. He walked towards the stairs that led to the rooftop. He always went there when he needed to think.

Kyouzaki got a little surprised when he saw Lucy. She was seating on the bench that was on the rooftop.

She looked a little surprised to see me as well.

"What are you doing here so late?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question." I said and smirked.

She giggled.

"I couldn't sleep." She said with a small smile.

"Nightmare?" I asked her.

"Yeah… you?"

I just nodded and walked over to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me with her brightest smile.

When I saw her I couldn't help but smile. I shook my head. I couldn't tell her how I became a Velnia.

"Do you want to talk about it? You know I'm a good listener."

She just shook her head.

We stayed in the rooftop, just chatting with each other until the sun rise…

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I had fallen asleep on the rooftop with Kyouzaki. It was nice to have such a great friend like him. That always was there for me, no matter what.

He kind of reminded me of Gray. He seemed cold on the outside but deep in inside he was a nice carrying person.

I couldn't help but smile when I thought about him, with his black spiky hair and his dark blue eyes.

It was sad to know that the only thing they will ever be was friends.

Lucy got up from the bench she was sitting on and woke Kyouzaki up.

"Kyouzaki, get up we need to go to the guild."

"Hmm, five more minutes please."

"Come on the clock is already 12 o'clock."

"Fine, fine. You know you can be so annoying sometimes." He said frowning.

When we opened the guild door I was surprised to see how quiet it was.

"Good day!" I said with a small smile.

The aura in the guild was tense. I walked toward an empty table with Kyouzaki right behind me.

We sat down and started tom talk a little.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you? All the other tables are full." Gray said.

I felt a happy that maybe we could talk a little.

"Sure! Sit down." I said with my brightest smile.

"Thanks… Tenshin isn't it?"

"Yeah… Natsu isn't it?"

"No, Gray! Don't mix me up with that idiot!" He screamed.

I giggled.

"Sorry, I'm not that good with names." I said smiling at him.

"Nah, it's okay. You are new after all."

"Ne, Gray why is the aura in the guild so tense and sad today?"

"It's because one of our most special nakama died two months ago." He said with a sad smile.

I was shocked to know that it had been two months already since I became a Velnia.

"You know. You kind of resemble her."

O was a bit surprised at his statement. I had changed my looks as much as I could so that no one would recognize me. Yet they thought that I looked like Lucy.

"Ne, Gray where is Natsu and Happy?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I think they are at Lucy's gravestone." He said trying to hide the pain in his eyes.

"So they missed me…" Lucy whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Gray asked.

"No, nothing. If you excuse me I need to take a drink." I said as I stood up.

"Wait! Lu-Tenshin!" Kyouzaki said and followed after me.

He took my wrist and made me face him.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Yes, I am completely fine." I whispered.

I felt guilty because it kind of made me happy that they missed me.

When I started to walk towards the bar again I heard the guild doors slam open.

When I turned my head to see who it was my body went numb and my legs started to shake, as tears threated to fall down from eyes.

"_Erza…_" I whispered.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see gentle eyes looking deep into mine.

"Thanks…" I whispered so only Kyouzaki could hear.

He was truly a great friend.

Erza was walking towards the bar until she spotted me.

She was kind of shocked to see me; did she also think that I resembled myself?

"Are you a newcomer?" Erza asked when she had recovered from the shock.

"Y-yes, my name is Tenshin. It's a pleasure to meet the Titania of fairy tail." I said blushing.

I didn't know what to say to one of my best friends.

"Please just call me Erza, and it is nice to meet you too Tenshin." She said and started to walk towards the bar again.

My heart shattered when I saw her walk away from me. I wanted to talk more with her, to have it like the old good times.

I started to walk towards the bar again when Kyouzaki took my wrist and started to drag me towards the mission request.

"Look at this!" He said while he took a piece of paper from the board and handed it to me.

The reward was big but it wasn't that part that shocked me. The request was to watch over a safety box while the owner was out.

It said that there was some risk that dark guilds may try and take it.

"Could it be…" I couldn't finish my sentence before Kyouzaki cut me off.

"It is." He said looking deadly serious.

"Hello Everyone!" Natsu screamed as he entered the guild with happy behind him.

Then an idea crossed my mind.

"Ne Kyouzaki what if some of my friends went with us to our mission?"

"I don't know Lucy. What if they start to think that their old comrade is still alive?"

"Nah they are kind of dense you know" I said with a small smile.

"Whatever."

I walked towards the table were Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza were sitting.

"Ehm excuse me guys would you mind coming along with me and Kyouzaki to our first mission? We are not quite sure how to perform the job." I said kindly.

They looked kind of surprised. But they agreed.

"Alright, we will go on a mission with you guys, right happy?" Natsu said cheerfully but with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Aye!"

"Fine, what kind of mission did you guys pick?" Gray asked.

"Hmm, something about looking out for a box until its owner is comes back from a vacation." I said.

Grays face went pale of what I just said. Then I realized that this mission resembled of the one I became a Velnia.

_Crap…_

Erza was the first one to recover first so she just said that we would leave on the afternoon and that we would meet at the train station.

We went towards the train station. Heading for my first mission with my old teammates as Tenshin…

This was going to be hard.

**AN: So what did you think of this chapter? Good, bad?**

**Anyway in this chapter I reveled a little bit of Kyouzaki's past. What did you think of it?**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and until next time.**

**~~Cami~~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for all the amazing reviews on my previous chapter! :D You guys made my day!**

**Also I am so sorry for the late update! I've got like this BIG writers block. And I know what it is going to happen but not how to put it in words. So I am sorry if the chapter is crappy.**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own fairy tail or its characters. All of them belong to Hiro mashima. Except for Velnias, Kyouzaki and the plot. Those are all mine.**

Chapter nine.

GRAY'S P.O.V.

We were sitting on the train on our way to a mission with the newcomers. Natsu was on Erza's lap knocked out. And this Tenshin girl acted like it was normal. She just looked at him with a small smile then she turned to look out the window.

I glanced at her she looked so much like Lucy. After a couple of minutes I looked over at her companion he was also glancing at her. I could see in his eyes a lot of emotions going through, worry, affection, confidence and…pain?

Tenshin still looked out the window and it seemed like she had spaced out for a while. I couldn't stop looking at her. She just looked so much like Lucy that it felt like she was right there with us.

After a while I noticed how a sad smile crept on her lips and a tear escaped her eye.

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I know that I should be happy that I could be again with them. But they didn't know that it was me so to them I was a complete stranger.

I remembered the first time I had a mission with them. That time when we had to retrieve that Lullaby and it ended that we had to run away with master Makarov from the council.

I smiled to myself at the memory; so much has changed since then. I felt how a tear escaped my eye and I quickly wiped it off. I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned my head to see who it was and got a little surprised when I saw Kyouzaki's worried face.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I just nodded and smiled at him.

He returned my smile with one of his own then it went quiet.

After that the train ride was quiet nobody said something. It also was because most of us had fallen asleep.

The only ones awake were me and Gray. It wasn't an awkward silence at all; in fact it was a comfortable silence.

"So, do you like the guild?" Gray asked me trying to end the silence.

"Yeah, everybody there is so kind and funny." I said and started to chuckle.

"Good to hear that you like it." Gray said with a small smile.

"Well it is always so cheerful and everyone always is so full of energy, that I can't help to like it more for every day that goes by." I said

He smiled, then that smiled formed into laughter.

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed and a blush crept on my cheeks.

"W-why are you laughing!"

"It's just that you are so weird!" He said laughing harder.

"Gosh, you resemble her so much." He said then he stopped laughing.

"Do you miss her that much?" I asked.

"Everyone does, she was a strong mage and a great friend. She was an important part of fairy tail."

I was about to cry. But I knew if I did it would be suspicious.

"Gray I-"I was cut off by Kyouzaki who had woken up and was panting.

"Kyouzaki!" I screamed.

My scream woke up Erza and Happy. Natsu was still knocked off on Erza's lap.

"What is going on?" she asked.

Erza looked over at Kyouzaki and saw him sweating and panting.

"You, are you okay?" She asked.

Kyouzaki nodded and then stood up from his seat and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I said and started to run after him.

Kyouzaki didn't stop and just walked out to a little balcony that was on the end of the train.

"Kyouzaki wait!" I said and walked out after him.

I was shocked at the sight in front of me. The guy that always seemed so strong and filled with confidence looked like a little piece of glass that could break apart at any second.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened?" I asked worried.

"N-nothing, Please leave me alone." He said his face buried in his hands.

"Kyouzaki something is wrong with you and I just want to help you!"

"Go Away! I don't need your help."

"Please let me help you!"

"Lucy what is that you don't understand, I want to be alone!"

"Lucy?"

I turned around only to see Happy with teary eyes…

Happy's P.O.V.

Did I hear right?

Did Kyouzaki call her Lucy?

"Are you Lucy?" I asked

"Lucy? Who is that?" Kyouzaki asked me.

"Y-you called her Lucy. Just a while ago. So is she Lucy?" I asked and lifted my paw to dry my eyes.

"You misheard him Happy. I am sorry but I'm not your old comrade Lucy." She said and walked inside the train again.

I had followed them because I was curious of their relationship. When I heard that Kyouzaki had called her Lucy I had stepped out of my hideout to find out if it really was her.

"Is she Lucy?" I asked once again.

I needed to know. I have missed her so much.

"I am sorry Happy but you heard Tenshin. She isn't your friend Lucy."

Then he walked inside the train.

"But why did you call her that then?" I asked

"You must've misheard me. Maybe it's because you miss her so much that you hear her name." He said.

Maybe he was right over the few latest days I've heard her name a lot of times and maybe once or twice I thought that I saw her in town.

"I am sorry Happy."

After that everyone was back at their seats and an awkward silence enveloped the cabin.

After several minutes the train stopped and we arrived at an old town…

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter and the extremely late Update! There was so much going on lately and I got Like a super writers block and I am just finding my way out of it. Also a dear friend of mine was in trouble and I needed to support him… I know I am just making UP excuses and so But the truth is I Found this chapter extremely hard to write. Once again sorry for the late update and Thank you so Much for your reviews. The next chapter will be out in a few days I just need to edit it. Thank you for reading and until next time! **

**XoXo**

**~~Cami~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So thank you so much for the amazing reviews! You Guys are amazing! So anyway I promised that the chapter would be up soon and here it is! :D**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own fairy tail or any of its characters all of them belong to the great Hiro-sama! **

****Chapter 10

LUCYS P.O.V

The train stopped at an old town. Everyone got off the train and as soon as Natsu got off he started to kiss the ground and yell that he was never going to ride a train again. I couldn't help but to laugh a little at his statement, because well he was going to have to ride it again. Everyone started to walk toward the mansion mentioned on the request paper but a hand stopped me when I was about to walk with everyone else.

"Lucy I am-"Kyouzaki said.

"Don't call me that! Not when we are on Fairy tail do you realize what could have happened? Happy heard you!" I said.

I was mad at him it was his fault that Happy thought that I was Lucy. I couldn't take the risk to let anyone know who I truly am.

"You know what, just don't talk to me. At least not while we are on this mission!" I said and started to walk towards the others.

Nobody seemed to notice the tensed aura between me and Kyouzaki. And I was happy for it. I didn't want anybody to worry about that right now.

The town was beautiful it had so many small houses in different colors, the town's people seemed to be happy and they were doing their everyday routine. Shopping and selling, chatting with each other and so on. We continued to walk, the mansion was on the outskirts of the town, and well we were almost there.

The mansion wasn't that big, it was the half of what my home used to be. When we entered an old man greeted us and told us that he was the man that had sent the request to Fairy tail. He was bald and short also he was pretty fat. His eyes couldn't stop staring at me and Kyouzaki.

"My name is Aaron, What might your names be wizards?" He asked us with what could only be called a British accent.

"Oh apologize my rudeness mister, my name is Erza, the boy without shirt is Gray, he with the pink hair is Natsu and the blue cat is Happy. Also the girl with brown hair is Tenshin and the boy besides her is Kyouzaki."

The man kept looking at me and Kyouzaki. It was as if he knew what we were.

"Anyway, I am just going to be gone for the day but I really need you to keep an eye on the box. Do you understand?"

"Aye!" said happy.

"Ne old man what exactly is in this box that you pay so much for us to guard?" asked Natsu.

"That is none of your business, and you may not look inside of it!" He said and left the house.

"Erza there is something fishy about this guy." Gray said.

"I know but what can we do? Anyway I think it's best to form teams of two people and keep watch of different sides of the house. Natsu and Happy you two keep watch on the south of the house while I and Gray will keep watch on the north. Also Tenshin you and Kyouzaki will keep on an eye on the box the whole time. Aaron said it was in his room that he left it there. Be sure that no one enters his room."

"AYE SIR!" said all of us at once.

Kyouzaki and Lucy started to walk to walk towards Aaron's room. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Look Lucy, I am sorry for what happened on the train." He whispered carefully.

"It's okay; I overreacted but seriously call me Tenshin when we are in the guild or with anyone from it." I whispered back.

After that we just walked in silence but then I remembered something strange that had happened on the train and that was the cause of our little fight.

"Ne Kyouzaki what happened in the train exactly?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He said stopping in the hallway.

"Yeah, you know when you woke up panting and sweating and just ran out of the train cabin."

"Oh that… It's really nothing just a dream I had. But I am okay now." He said smiling.

He didn't convince me but I let the subject be. I noticed that he didn't want to talk about it and I wouldn't force him to tell me. Instead I whispered: "Tell me when you are ready."

He didn't answer but it didn't matter because I knew he had heard me.

We walked inside a big room and saw the box immediately. I tried to take it but Kyouzaki stopped me.

"What are you doing? We are here and we can just take the box and leave it at fallen angels!"

"Lucy we need to do these things right. After the mission we will come back and take it. We will anyways stay in town for the night."

"But the owner will be back by then! It will be harder!"

"We just need to change our looks ne?" He said smirking.

I didn't quite get it at first but after a while I started grinning as well.

A few hours had passed and nothing out of the usual happened. I was starting to fall asleep when I heard Erza scream.

"Kyouzaki, Tenshin Watch out!"

We stood up immediately and the door burst open. And my eyes widen in surprise.

"Ichigo…"

ICHIGO'S P.O.V

I, Chuck and Haibara* were out looking for one of the box that he had found. It was in a pretty nice mansion. Unfortunately the old man that had it had hired wizards of some guild. They were quite strong and I leaved Chuck to take care of two of them. That helped until one of the wizards appeared in front of me with a blue cat, Haibara said she would take care of them so I kept going to the room where the box was supposed to be. But the scarlet haired girl screamed and warned the people inside of it.

When I opened the door I went stiff and couldn't move. The scene in front of my eyes was unbelievable. One of the strongest Velnias in Fallen Angels was protecting the box from being taken, and then there she was. Lucy was also protecting it. Didn't she also want to become human again? If so why was she doing this? I recovered from the chock when I heard Lucy whisper my name.

"Ichigo…"

"Lucy what the fuck is going on here!" I said as I stepped in and closed the door.

"Well the thing is… we explain it to you guys later on the dorms but you need to get out of here now." Lucy said in a worried tone of voice.

I wanted to believe in what she said but I was seeing her protecting something that we needed.

"Listen Ichigo I promise you that this box will be at fallen angels in a few days and me and Kyouzaki will explain everything then. But now you need to go. Please trust me."

"I trust you Lucy-chan, you are one of my best friends and I will tell Chuck and Haibara that our mission is complete. See you in few days." I winked and ran out of the room.

I saw that Chuck and Haibara were still fighting. I screamed at them that we needed to go. They just nodded and followed me.

We ran towards the train station when Chuck suddenly asked me where the box was.

"It's okay Chuck the box is in safe hands." I whispered as the train started to move.

LUCY'S P.O.V

Erza and the others came in storming into the room.

"Are you guys okay? And how is the box?" Erza asked.

"We are okay and the box is also fine. But hey let's not tell the owner ne?" I asked with a small smile.

Kyouzaki looked at me and nodded.

"I also think we shouldn't tell the owner about this." He stated.

"It's best if we keep quiet about it." He said once again.

"But why? It's our mission to report anything that happens in here." Erza said.

"No our mission was to guard the box and we did it so I think is best for the owner not to get worried." I said hoping that it would convince Erza.

"I also think is good idea Erza, maybe we should just keep quiet about this." Said Gray while taking of his t-shirt.

I couldn't help but admire his abs. It had been so long since I had seen them. I had forgotten how well built his body was. I couldn't help but blush a little. I looked away so no one would notice but it didn't help because Happy saw me.

"You liiiike him!" he said.

"S-shut up!" I said and it didn't help that I stuttered because it made everyone laugh. I felt how my face was getting hotter as time passes by.

"Gray your clothes." I said changing the subject

After maybe two hours the owner came back and gave us our reward. We left to a little hotel in the middle of the town. Everyone was exhausted so they fell asleep immediately.

I was also asleep until Kyouzaki woke me up.

"Lucy, wake up. It's time to go get the box back." He said smirking

**AN: So what did you think of it? Good or back please review. Also I had made a new story the name is the girl made of lies. If you guys wanna check it out I would be soo Happy if you do it! Anyway please review and until next time.**

**XxCamixX**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: OMG! Guys over 50 reviews! You are amazing! I am so thankful for all of you who have read this story and I am really happy that you like it! :') I'll try to update so much faster but school is taking the most of my time right now so well yeah it is kind of hard to write. But when the sports vacation comes I promise that I'll update every day for seven days! And as maybe some of you know I am also writing a new story maybe you guys want to check it out? Well and for those of you who already read it updates are coming pretty soon! :D**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own anything that has to do with fairy tail. They belong to Hiro-sama! **

Chapter 11

LUCY'S P.O.V

When I opened my eyes I saw Kyouzaki looking down at me and smirking. Somehow I couldn't remember what it was that we were going to do, and I was too tired to do it anyway. I took the pillow and covered my face.

"Leave me alone I want to sleep." I said with an irritated and tired tone.

"Come on Lucy, we really need to leave now and take the box." Kyouzaki said.

"Please don't call me that when we are around my friends." I whispered my face still buried in the pillow.

I took the pillow away and sat up on the bed. I went to the bathroom and changed clothes. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw that Kyouzaki had already changed his looks. His dark brown messy hair was now replaced with a very light blond hair. And his emerald green eyes where now a dark grey. He looked good but I liked his original looks better.

I also changed my looks short after that. The light brown hair that I had as Tenshin was now a light pink and I made it shorter and I changed my green eyes into blue ones. I liked the look, but to bad I only could have it tonight. I and Kyouzaki put some gummy gloves on. That would not leave any fingerprints in the mansion as we were going to search for the box.

Before we walked out of the room I took a last glance at my friends. Natsu was sleeping peacefully in a bed beside Happy, Erza was snoring and she looked so cute and innocent when she slept. And Gray he just looked as handsome as ever. He was just wearing his boxers and he seemed to be really warm. I smiled a little at the view in front of me. Everyone looked so cute and peaceful when they slept, I wish they looked like that the whole time and not with the sad faces I had seen them in the last few days.

"Lucy…" I heard Natsu mumble in his sleep.

I had enough and walked out of the room, I could feel Kyouzaki's eyes on me the whole time.

"Okay Lucy, just try to find the box. And not unnecessary fighting okay?" Kyouzaki said with a serious tone of voice.

"I know, I know." I was pretty nervous this was going to be the first box to recover.

Pretty soon maybe I could be able to be Lucy again. I couldn't help but smile at the thought maybe I could be back at fairy tail as Lucy.

We arrived at the mansion and it looked like everyone was sleeping, great.

Kyouzaki broke a window and we stepped in I could feel the magical source so the box was pretty easy to find. I walked inside the room and took it, it was insanely easy. I didn't know why but it just didn't feel right. I knew that the box was real and that it was not a fake but something seemed odd. Why was it so easy?

When I was about to walk out I saw Aaron in the door opening. Where the hell was Kyouzaki at a time like this?

"So I had right, you and your friend were Velnias." He said walking closer.

My eyes widen in surprise how did he know that I was the same girl from before. I saw that he wasn't targeting me it was like he just wanted to talk.

"H-how do you know about Velnias?" I asked.

"Someone I know was turned into one of you…" He whispered.

My eyes widen in surprise, how could he know that? Humans weren't supposed to know of our existence yet, Aaron saw through me. Why?

"Take the box…" He said looking down to the floor.

"But keep it in a safe place, trust me that box does not only turn back Velnias to humans. If it goes to the wrong hands it could be a disaster." He said and suddenly disappeared.

What was going on? Was there something that Kyouzaki and the rest hadn't told me? What did Aaron mean when he said that? A lot of questions kept running on my mind until Kyouzaki walked inside the room I was in.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked.

I didn't know if I should ask him, he didn't tell me in the first place maybe he just wanted to keep it a secret.

"Yeah…" I whispered as I walked outside the room leaving him behind.

"Lucy you know, the owner didn't notice anything he just kept sleeping while I had an eye on him."

I stopped dead on my tracks. What the hell was going on! Kyouzaki was lying, I had seen and talked to Aaron it was impossible for him to have been on his room the whole time, unless he could use some kind of weird magic. But now that I think about it he had disappeared right in front of my eyes while we were talking.

"That is good we saved a lot of time doing so." I said while I changed my looks.

My hair returned to the light brown I used as Tenshin and my eyes turned dark green again.

"Lucy what are you doing! What if the Aaron sees you!" Kyouzaki yelled at me

"It's okay I can assure you that I am going to be fine." I said smiling.

He smiled back and also returned to his old looks. I took his hand and we walked back to the hotel.

**[~Time skip~ the next morning] **

Everybody was awake really early we wanted to leave in the first train to Magnolia. I had hid the box inside my luggage nobody seemed to notice the strong magic that was coming from it. And I was happy they didn't. It could be hard to explain why I had it.

When we arrived at the train, Erza knocked Natsu out at once; I guess it was so he wouldn't suffer? I couldn't help but giggle. The sight reminded me of home, of my family of everything.

The train ride went on smooth, I slept through the whole ride and Kyouzaki had woken me up when we had arrived at Magnolia.

"Guys I want to go home first and leave my things, I'll see you later at the guild okay?" I said smiling at them.

"I'll also go, see you later in fairy tail." Kyouzaki said waving his hand at Erza and the others.

We started to walk in silence towards the dorms of fallen angels. Until I spook.

"How are we going to explain this to Ichigo-chan and the others?" I asked him.

"We will have to tell them the truth, that is the only thing we can do right now." He said with a calm voice.

I smiled, I was happy that I didn't need to lie to Ichigo-chan.

When we arrived at the dorms we went straight to my room. Ichigo was there reading a book peacefully.

"Lucy-chan you are back!" she screamed as she jumped and hugged me.

I patted her head and whispered carefully into her hair.

"Yes I am." I said while smiling.

"Now Lucy-chan you have something you need to explain ne?"

"Yes I know, well Why don't you go get Chuck I think he also needs to know what I am about to tell you." I said with a small smile tugged on my lips.

"Okay I'll be right back!" Ichigo said as she walked out of the room.

"She is very energetic isn't she?" Kyouzaki said smiling himself.

"You Liiiiiiike her!" I said using Happy's tagline.

He laughed and ruffled my hair.

I smiled back at him, he had become a very important friend of mine and the fact that he might be lying to me hurts. I hadn't had much time to think about it because Ichigo stormed in into the room dragging Chuck with her.

"Here we are! Now explain." Ichigo said. The coldness in the last sentence was something I didn't expect. She was always so warm and cute. The coldness in her voice was something that kind of scared me.

"I know, Ichigo-chan well the thing is that I and Kyouzaki joined fairy tail to look for the boxes, because well nobody would give us any clue of where they are or to look out after them. And they actually do so in official guilds such as fairy tail. That is why I and Kyouzaki were looking after it, to know the location. After that we stole it and returned to Magnolia without a problem. And nobody would suspect us because we were protecting it." I said with a calm voice.

She looked straight at my eyes, maybe to see if I was telling the truth. After a while she nodded.

"Alright Lucy-chan, you know that is a very clever idea. Maybe I should also join Fairy tail and look out for the boxes with you guys!" she said cheerfully.

"That it is not such a bad idea maybe I should also join." Chuck said as a small smiled formed on his lips.

"If you guys do that you should know that fairy tail was Lucy's old guild and that you shouldn't under any circumstances refer to her as Lucy. Understood?" Kyouzaki said with a serious tone of voice-

"Waaah! Lucy-chan fairy tail is your old guild?" Ichigo said her voice full of surprise.

"Yeah…" I whispered looking down at the floor.

"What should we call you then?" Chuck asked curiosity evident in his voice.

"You should call me Tenshin; well that is how everybody there knows me as." I said looking into Chucks eyes.

"Then I'll call you Ten-chan!" Ichigo said loudly.

Everybody started to laugh and they just stayed there in the room talking until the sunset.

**AN: so watcha think? :D Good or bad please review and tell me! **

**Until next time**

**XxCamixX**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: so for starters I just want to apologize to everybody that reads this fan fiction for taking this long to update. And I am really thankful that so many of you have supported me and continued reading even though updates are extremely slow. And that was because of my writers block but I am back! So once again thank you everybody for your support. And I know that I almost never answer to your reviews but that is because I am extremely shy and awkward…**

**But now I have decided that I'll start answering to reviews at the end of every chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy tail or its characters. **

Chapter 12

Lucy's POV

It has been a few weeks since my first mission here on fairy tail as Tenshin. Until now I and Kyouzaki have only obtained one out of the five boxes. And there haven't been any new missions with clues of the whereabouts of the other boxes in the last couple of days. Ichigo-chan and Chuck decided not to join fairy tail, because it may seem suspicious that two other people suddenly joined the guild. Also team Natsu didn't invite me and or Kyouzaki to join their team and I can't really blame them. They want me as Lucy not as Tenshin.

"Are you okay? You're extremely quiet to be you." Kyouzaki said, his facial expression showing concern.

"Yeah I am fine; I've been thinking that since the first box recovery we haven't gotten any new missions alike that one." I said as I took a sip from my chocolate milkshake courtesy of Mira.

"I know, but what did you expect? That when we joined fairy tail the missions involving the five boxes will just appear right away? Patience, we will get one of them eventually." Kyouzaki said giving me a small smile.

"Hey now that I think about it, when I first became a Velnia my mission was to retrieve one of the boxes from chuck who had stolen it then. And I think I remember the address of the customer that paid team Natsu for it back then." I said as I looked over at the table were Gray and the others were sitting.

"You do? Why didn't you tell me!" Kyouzaki asked excitement evident in his eyes.

"Well I am sorry I must have forgotten while I was trying to get over the fact that I was somehow dead." I said with annoyance as I glared at him.

"Okay, I get it don't be mad. But if you had thought of this earlier maybe just maybe we would have two boxes right now." He said while scratching his neck. He was right, and it was also kind of stupid that I didn't remember something as important as this. I mean I am the one that is more eager to become a human again.

"I remember the address but it's a day travel from here by train and I guess it would take at least one day to be able to steal the box, which means we would be gone for at least three days. We can't just disappear like that, people in the guild will notice." I said.

"What will people notice Tenshin-san?" Mira said giving me a small smile.

I almost fell off of my chair. Mira had surprised me I hadn't noticed when she had walked over to us. I felt how my hands started trembling a little bit.

"Nothing special Mira, it's just that Kyouzaki wants a piercing on his nose and I am telling him that it wouldn't look good on him. But he tells me that nobody will notice and I told him that people will notice." I said a little too nervous, my hands were shaking and sweating. And I couldn't look into Mira's eyes. What if Mira had heard the whole conversation? I could hear Kyouzaki's failed attempts to hold in his laughter. And it embarrassed me to no end.

"Tenshin-san is right Kyouzaki-kun besides I think you look way better with your natural looks." Mira said giving us a smile before walking away to attend the other guild members that wanted to order something to drink.

"That was the lamest lie I've ever heard!" Kyouzaki said while laughing harder. This was one of the few times that I had actually heard him laugh so I let it pass. I looked away and I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over to the table were my old team was sitting. Erza was eating her cake peacefully while Natsu and Happy were doing some silly dance on the table. And Gray was eating Ice cream while he laughed at the dance Natsu and Happy were doing. And I couldn't help but long for the day when I am going to be able to sit with them again.

Kyouzaki cleared his throat and I looked at him. His eyes were serious this time.

"But what if we take a mission and then we just head over to that guys house?" He said looking at me.

"But if we don't show up for the mission, the customer will contact master."

"Then what do we do?"

"We could tell Ichigo-chan and Chuck to do the mission for us." I said as I took another sip from my drink.

"They aren't fairy tail members, remember?" Kyouzaki said, giving me a skeptical look.

"I know that, but the customer doesn't. Customers usually just get a small notice telling them that some mages of the guild took the mission. Ichigo-chan and Chuck could just pretend to be fairy tail mages and do the mission instead of us."

"That's not such a bad idea, let's look for a mission that would take at least three days to complete." Kyouzaki said as he stood up from his chair. I drank the rest of my milkshake and then stood up. We walked towards the mission board and looked at the missions. Most of them seemed really easy and would take about just a day to finish.

Then one piece of paper caught my attention. The mission was to deliver a very rare box from one city to another and the reward was huge. I quickly took the paper and showed it to Kyouzaki.

"Do you think it is…"I couldn't finish my sentence before Kyouzaki cut me off.

"I think it might be one of the boxes, but I can't tell just by looking at the mission, we will have to figure it out. Isn't this our lucky day, two clues of the boxes in one day?" Kyouzaki said with a smirk plastered on his face. I nodded and walked over to Mira to tell her that we were going to take the mission. As I did she just smiled and told us to be careful.

We walked out of fairy tail and headed over to the fallen angels dorms. We had still in mind to make Chuck and Ichigo retrieve one of the boxes while I and Kyouzaki retrieved the other one.

When we arrived we walked towards mine and Ichigo's room. I knocked on the door before we walked in.

"Ichigo-chan!" I yelled as I entered the room.

"Just a second, I'm taking a shower!" I heard her yell from the bathrooms door. I and Kyouzaki sat on the bed while we waited for her. After a few minutes she walked out.

"Lucy-chan, you're back early today! And hi Kyouzaki-kun!" Ichigo said as she wrapped her hair in a towel.

"So what brings the two of you here so early today?" She said while giving us a huge smile.

"We think we have a clue of were two of the boxes might be." Kyouzaki said, going straight to the point. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you serious? Two of them? Are you sure?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Well we are not entirely sure about one but that's where you come in Ichigo-chan, well you and Chuck. Both of you are going to pretend to be fairy tail mages." I said as I waited for a reaction from Ichigo.

"What do you mean? We aren't fairy tail mages." Ichigo said looking dumbfounded.

"That's why I said you would pretend to be. Anyhow the thing is we are not sure it this really has to do with one of the holy boxes, so you and Chuck will do the mission. And if turns out that it is indeed one of the boxes you and chuck will steal it. AFTER you have reported to the customers that the mission was completed, okay?"

"So we don't take it right away but we complete the mission, change our looks and then wait a little while and then take it?" Ichigo asked as she tilted her head a little.

"Exactly!" Kyouzaki exclaimed.

"That sounds like a plan. So what's the mission about?"

I stood up and I took the piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to her. Ichigo read the paper and then looked at us and smiled.

"Wait here I am going to look for Chuck." She said as she took the towel off of her hair and walked out. I sat down on my bed and waited for chuck and Ichigo to come to the room. A few minutes passed and then they entered the room.

"I have already told everything to chuck. And he agreed to do it with me!" Ichigo said with a big grin on her face.

"So when are we going to start this?" Chuck asked.

"Well I guess as soon as possible, because I was thinking that I and Kyouzaki would leave this afternoon." I said as I looked over at Kyouzaki to see if it was okay with him to leave then. He just nodded.

"So what are you guys doing? Since this is about two boxes and not just the one on the mission I guess you are not coming with us." Chuck asked while he held up the paper.

"Well we are heading over to a place where Lucy knows where one of the boxes is." Kyouzaki said as he stood up.

"Lucy, I am heading over to my room to pack some stuff. See you at the dorm entrance in an hour." I nodded and he walked out of the room.

I walked over to my closet to pack some clothes that I was going to bring with me and some other stuff that I might need. After a while Chuck also left the room because he and Ichigo would also leave this afternoon.

I packed everything that I would need and then took a shower. When I walked out of the bathroom I noticed that I was already late to meet up with Kyouzaki. I waved goodbye to Ichigo and then walked out of our room.

I walked all the way down to the entrance and I saw that Kyouzaki was already there.

"Sorry for making you wait." I said.

"It's okay; let's just head over to the train station." Kyouzaki said and then we started to walk towards the train station. We walked in silence but not one of those awkward silences. No it was really comfortable and relaxing.

We arrived at the train station and I bought two tickets. The train arrived some minutes later and we boarded it. I looked for some vacant seats and as I found two I sat down. Kyouzaki came shortly after and sat down beside me.

"So are you exited?" He asked and looked at me.

"Yes I am. I mean how could I not be I may be able to be you know, Lucy again." I said with a little smile.

He smiled back at me and then he didn't say anything else.

I looked out the window and the train departed. I saw how the landscape changed while the train moved. I began to feel how tired I was and after a while I fell asleep.

**AN: So what did you think of the chapter? Was it bad?**

**Anyway here are the review answers!**

**gRayLu010: **Here is the update! And I'll try to keep up with the good work.

**ForeverKingdom: **You really think it is? O/O and you're not late I really appreciate your review. And about the pairing thing you'll see in future chapters! ;)

**IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar: **Here is the update. Sorry for taking this long.

**DaZeLinker: **I am really glad you liked this! Here is the update! :D

**Oshirajinda: **I am glad you think this is an awesome story! Well there will definitely be GraLu interaction, don't worry!

**Heaven's Trail: **Oh gosh I am blushing right now, thank you for reading this! Here is your update! 

**Mage of Hope: **Thank you! I can't wait for your expression when you read that in future chapters!

**Loveee3: **And I looooooove you! Thanks for reviewing

**Jays Feather: **Thank you, and oops I should have described better the chapter it's my bad. Thank you for reviewing

**Mangacrazygirl: **Thank you for reading! Well here is the update and I will update sooner! My next update will be sometime next week!

**Miu Takayama: **You're not mean, I like constructive critic. And I am sorry for the rushed chapter last time I hope I did better this time.

**Ly-Jane: **Thank you for reading! And I will update sooner from now on

**ShiningStellar: **Hi! I know it was kind of cheesy but oh well :P I know it didn't happen much but that is the calm before the storm! Wahahahah!

**KawaiiOdango: **I am happy you like this story even though you usually don't like stories with OC. I'll try to keep up with the good work

**strawberry2795: **Thanks :3 I love your review :3

** .Guilt: **Yay I updated! And no you're not over reacting you waited for months… Sorry but here is the update!

**Once again I want to thank all of you that still read and review this it means a lot to me!**

**I'll update sometime next week. Probably on Monday! **

**Until next time**

**XoXo**

**XxCamixX**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So here is the chapter as promised, it was kind of hard to write this one so I am sorry if it is not to your liking **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy tail or its characters! But the plot and the Velnias are completely mine! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

LUCY'S P.O.V

I woke up and the train was still moving. I couldn't quite tell how much time had passed. I looked out the window and it was dark. It was still night which meant we would be traveling for a few more hours. I looked to my side and saw Kyouzaki was asleep. His face was relaxed and he looked really different as how he usually looks like.

I got up from my seat and walked towards the bathroom. Almost everybody on the train was asleep which meant it is kind of late. I opened the bathroom door and closed it carefully; I splashed my face with cold water and then looked at my reflection in the mirror. It wasn't my usual blonde hair or my hazel brown eyes. In the mirror a pair of dark green eyes and a girl with dark brown wavy hair looked back at me. I was Tenshin right now not Lucy. It felt weird that still haven't gotten used to my new looks.

I walked back to my seat and I noticed that Kyouzaki had woken up.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked him.

"No you didn't. But you should sleep It's still a few hours left until we arrive." Kyouzaki said.

Ï nodded and made myself comfortable in my seat as I drifted off to sleep.

It was a dreamless sleep and I woke up to the sun that shined through the window. I looked to my side and saw that Kyouzaki wasn't sitting by my side. I lay back down on my seat and closed my eyes for a brief moment, getting used to the light that was coming from the window. I felt how somebody was getting nearer me and I looked up. Kyouzaki was standing beside my seat with a tray full of food.

"We are almost there so I think we should eat." He said as he sat down.

I nodded and took some of the food. I ate fast and then I noticed that we have almost arrived.

We sat in silence until the train stopped. I looked out the window for the last time and saw the view in front of me. The train station was as lively as it had been a few months ago when I had been here last. The big clock that was on the entrance wall was still there. It hadn't changed at all. I stood up from my seat and walked over to where the baggage was, Kyouzaki walking a little ahead of me. We took our suitcases and walked out of the train.

I took a deep breath smelling the fresh air of the small town. We continued walking in silence I looked around. It was all the same all the small houses in different colors all the townspeople chatting cheerfully selling and buying. Nothing had changed since that time. I looked around and I felt how tears started to form in the corner of my eyes. I felt a strong arm around my shoulders and I looked up. I saw Kyouzaki smiling down at me, as if telling me that it was going to be okay. I smiled back and dried the tears from my face with the back of my hand. We kept walking and I looked to my right. I stopped in the middle of the way my eyes widening as I felt the urge to throw up. I looked up at the old grey house. It was still abandoned and dark and it seemed that still nobody had been there since me and my team left. I ran to the closest garbage can that I could find and threw up. Once again I felt strong hands on my shoulders as I was bent down. When I finished I wiped my mouth and looked at Kyouzaki.

"Are you okay?" He asked me looking worried.

I nodded.

"There goes my breakfast." I mutter lowly.

"Here have some gum." Kyouzaki said giving me chewing gum.

I took it to my mouth and immediately felt how the sweetness took the horrible taste away. I smiled up to Kyouzaki.

"Let's keep going okay?" He said as we started to walk again.

We walked and I stopped when I saw the familiar mansion in front of us. One room in the top floor had the lights on which meant that the owner was at home. There were neither maids nor butlers when I had been here. It was only the master of the house that had been here then. He had seemed of the loner type back then but I hadn't put so much thought into it then.

"I feel the presence of the box inside this mansion." Kyouzaki said looking into the direction of one of the big windows to the left.

"Probably somewhere in there." He said as he pointed towards the direction he was looking at.

I nodded as I also felt the strong magical power that was coming from inside the house. We walked towards the door but it was locked. So then we walked towards one of the big windows and broke it and then entered. So much for sneaking in.

The master of the house ran down quickly and met us. I think his name was Nathaniel.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Nathaniel asked giving us a threaten look.

"You have something that we want and we are here to take it." Kyouzaki snapped back. And then he started to run towards the direction where the magical power was coming from.

Nathaniel tried to run after Kyouzaki but I stood in the way and summoned a large sword to attack.

"Oh little girl you don't know what you've gotten yourself into." He said as he had a large smirk formed on his face.

His hands suddenly go surrounded by lighting and he tried to attack me. I dodged it only to be kicked on my side. I tried to strike him with the sword but he suddenly disappeared.

I felt hot breath on my neck and my eyes widened when I looked back and saw that he was behind me. Nathaniel had a smirk on his face and then he punched me again. I was unable to block it due to his movements that were so fast. He punched and kicked me several times and most of the time I couldn't even see him. He used some kind of teletransporstation magic or something. I started to swing my sword helplessly unable to even touch him.

I felt how electricity ran through my body and I noticed that every punch and kick I received was loaded with lighting. I tried to strike him with my sword but every time I aimed at him he suddenly disappeared. I felt how a hand grabbed my hair and tossed me to the side of the room.

"Oh sweetie, I just don't control lightning. I can move at the speed of it!" Nathaniel said as he disappeared, and appeared in front of me once again.

He started to kick me and with every kick I felt how the electricity entered my body and I felt huge pain throughout my entire body. I tried to strike him once again with the sword but he disappeared. I stood up from the floor and he appeared behind me.

"You can't strike me, I am too fast for you little girl." He said with a disgusting smile on his face. And he punched me once again. I felt so vulnerable so weak at this moment. There was absolutely nothing I could do. I closed my eyes._ Think Lucy think! _And I opened them as an idea crossed my mind. It was risky and it was a big chance that it won't work but that is about everything I could do.

I stood up and looked at Nathaniel who was standing on the other side of the room. He smirked.

"You still hadn't had enough?" He said as he disappeared once again. I felt how he got close and as he was about to punch me I grabbed his hand. I sliced him with my sword on the stomach and I saw how the blood started to come out from the big wound that I had made. He tried to move but I came along because I was holding on to him. We both moved at the speed of light.

I stabbed him one, two, three and four times until he had stopped moving. Nathaniel fell to the floor. His hands on the wound I had made. There was a big pool of blood beneath him. He coughs out some blood and then he fell. He didn't move after that. I dropped my sword and looked at my hands. This was the first time I had killed someone. I saw how my hands were trembling and I struggled to walk towards the direction that Kyouzaki had run of to. My body was in immense pain and I fell to the floor. I crawled to the nearest wall and I leaned on it. I looked down at my body and saw several bruises and cuts that were made by the electricity. I tried to touch one but it hurt so much.

I heard footsteps that were coming towards my direction and I stood up on my defense mode. I saw Kyouzaki running towards me and I sighed in relief. I didn't think that I could take on another opponent.

I slid down to the floor once again and leaned on the wall. Kyouzaki sat down beside me and took a quick look on the surroundings. His eyes widened when he saw Nathaniel on the floor and then when he looked at my wounds.

"I am sorry Lucy I should've stayed." He said as he leaned over on me to wipe away some sweat from my forehead.

"It's okay, did you find it?" I asked him.

"Yes I did." He said giving me a small smile.

"We did it." I whispered.

And then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think good or bad? Hope you enjoyed it! Oh by the way I am sorry if the fighting scene turned out crappy but this is my first time writing that kind of stuff so I am not confident in it : Tell me what you think in a review I will appreciate it! Oh and speaking of reviews 84! You guys are the best! **

**Here are the review answers!**

**Rosella6199: **Nope I didn't take as long as the last time! Here is the update! Thank you so much I am so happy that you like this!

**Miu: **I am happy that you liked the chapter! Here is the update!

**Guest: **Hahaha! I don't hate her she is cool! XP

**Guest: **I am happy that you liked this!

**4ever-a-fairy:** Waaah thank you so much for reading and reviewing I am so happy that you liked the story!

**Jays Feather: ** Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing

**Ly-Jane: ** OMG, your reviews always makes me smile you are so kind telling me that I am a good writer thank you so much for the support! About the other box you will not know until the next chapter! Hahaha! *evil laugh* and I am glad you're going to wait for my regular chapters! :3 Wow this was unexpected I feel so flattered that my story inspired you! Really I am at loss of words right now Wow! I want to read it! I hope you can Pm the plot and so! Thank you so much for the review!

**IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar: **Yay your review! :P thanks for leaving a review!

**The next update will be up next week! Wait for it! :D**

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**XoXo**

**XxCamixX**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello my dear readers! I hope you like this chapter! Even though there isn't really that much happening! ^^ By the way was I the only one that was pissed after reading last episode? SMH.**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Fairy tail or its characters. However the Velnias and plot are completely mine! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

LUCY'S P.O.V

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at my surroundings. I was in a bedroom not my own though. There were two beds a small bathroom a closet and a small TV on the wall. I was alone in the room and it was very quiet. It was kind of uncomfortable.

I tried to get up from the bed but my body felt really sore. I looked down at my injuries they were really ugly and it looked like it would take some time to heal. I walked over to the bathroom and got surprised at the reflection of the mirror. My blonde hair was back and instead of the green eyes of Tenshin it was my hazel brown eyes looking back at me. I couldn't help but smile, I had missed this look.

I splashed cold water on my face and washed my hands. I started brushing my teeth and I heard how the door opened and closed. I heard light footsteps that were coming from just outside the bathroom door. I started to get into my battle stance but then I heard the familiar voice.

"Lucy, are you in there?" Kyouzaki asked, knocking slightly on the door.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute."

I finished brushing my teeth and I walked out. Kyouzaki was sitting on one of the beds sapping through the channels. I sat on the other bed and looked at the TV.

"Can't you just pick something?" I asked him a little bit annoyed.

"But there is nothing to watch." Kyouzaki said as he tossed me the remote.

I left it on the channel and then looked at Kyouzaki.

"Why do I look like this?" I asked him.

"Those are you natural looks aren't they?" He said giving me a skeptical look.

"Yes, that is why I wonder why I look like this." I snapped back at him.

"Oh right I haven't told you, sorry. But do you remember the only two ways we can die?" He asked me.

"Yes, if we starve to death or the soul leaves the body."

"That's right. So when a Velnia gets really wounded and is in pain the soul will do anything to leave the body. However the body will do anything to keep the soul in place and that includes cancelling any magic you are currently using to concentrate all the power to leave the soul in check. You use magic to change your looks right? So when your injuries got to severe and you were in pain the soul tried to leave your body. This made that your body cancelled the magic of disguise and that is why your looks are back to normal." He said as he started watching the TV.

I looked down at my hands. Would that mean that every time I got wounded my real looks will appear?

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry it'll only happen when you're seriously injured, and in immense pain. Not for every little wound you get." Kyouzaki said.

We stayed in the room watching TV until we fell asleep.

The next day we went to the train station as soon as we had woken up. I had putted the box in my suitcase making a barrier so that no mages would be able to feel the strong magical power that was emerging from it. The train ride had been like the one when we got here just sleeping and eating. Neither of us said much, there was no need to talk to feel comfortable.

As soon as we arrived in Magnolia I somehow felt as if a huge weight had been taken of off my shoulders. We weren't in that town anymore and it felt as if I could breathe more easily now.

We walked towards fallen angels, I was excited. I wanted to know if chuck and Ichigo took the box. As soon as we arrived we walked towards the valves where we were storing the boxes and I couldn't help but smile when I saw two boxes in there. They had succeeded.

We walked over to my room in the dorms and my eyes widened at the sight. In Ichigos bed was a girl with short black hair sleeping. And beside the bed was chuck sitting on a chair also sleeping. I walked over and Chuck woke up. His facial expression showed lack of sleep and concern. I looked over at the sleeping girl and I noticed that it was Ichigo. Her long pink hair was now black and a shoulder length. She was sweating and it seemed as if she was in pain.

"What happened?" I asked as I stood beside Ichigo and whipped away some sweat from her forehead.

"After we took the box some weird animals started attacking us. We tried to defend ourselves but they outnumbered us. I got away with just small injuries but Ichigo." Chuck couldn't keep talking and broke down into small sobs.

Kyouzaki just kept quiet and I looked at him. He seemed worried, no, he seemed scared.

"Look chuck I know this may be hard but could you describe those weird animals that attacked you guys?" Kyouzaki said his face was getting paler.

"I can't describe them, they weren't normal. They were I don't know, I just don't know." Chuck said while clenching his hair with his hands.

"Chuck, why don't you go to your room and get some sleep. You really seem to need it." I said as I patted his back.

"I can't, I have to watch over her. I couldn't protect her so now I just want to look after her." He whispered as he looked at Ichigo.

I looked over at Kyouzaki trying to tell him that he should try to convince Chuck to go get some sleep but he was lost in thought. I walked over to him and touched his shoulder slightly he flinched and walked away.

"Kyouzaki, are you okay?" I asked him.

His eyes softened and he nodded then he walked out of the room. I followed after him; he was acting strange after all. I wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Wait!" I screamed after him.

He stopped then looked at me.

"Are you sure you should be walking around like this with your wounds? Besides you should change your looks before someone you know sees you." He said as he started to walk again.

"Wait, I'll be fine as long as I don't go outside the guild and I can deal with the wounds. What's up with you?" I asked him as I walked closer.

He walked over to a bench and called me to sit beside him. He had a distant look on his face and it didn't seem as he wanted to talk. But I wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"I am fine Lucy, really. Just a little bit tired, there is nothing to worry about." He said giving me a small smile.

"Kyouzaki you slept for almost the whole train ride, how can you be tired?" I asked him, annoyance evident in my voice.

I knew that I shouldn't press him to tell me, but I wanted to know. I wanted to know what was bothering him and help him just as he had helped me. He kept quiet and didn't answer me.

I stood up from the bench and started to walk away.

"Wait Lucy, please don't." He whispered

"Don't leave me, please." He whispered once again.

And then I realized it wasn't as if he didn't want to tell me. He just couldn't it has to be painful for him to even think about it. I smiled at him and walked back to the bench. I took out my hand for him to take and he seemed surprised.

"Let's go and check up on Ichigo-chan, ne?" I said giving him a big smile.

He smiled back and nodded then we walked back to my room.

* * *

><p>-Somewhere in a big forest-<p>

"_Master we are almost done with the preparations". A person with a black cloak said to a man who was looking into a crystal ball. _

"_Very good, we shall start with the plan very soon then." The man who was looking into the crystal ball said._

"_Yes master." The person with the cloak said and then disappeared._

"_Soon, soon I will have my revenge and you will suffer just like I did. Kyouzaki."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think of the chapter? Was it good or bad? I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**By the way wow almost hundred reviews! So happy! Guys I will have a surprise for you all once I reach the hundred reviews you know, just so I can show how much I appreciate them! :D By the way you guys who review as guests can you like put a name or something on your review so you will know who I am answering. **

**Speaking of reviews here are the answers! **

**Ly-Jane: I am happy you will wait for these chapters! Wow was it because I took that long to update? That you thought you were seeing things? XD and I'm happy that you were so glad that you even screamed! :D Wow did you really put aside a project just to read this? Gosh thanks! Yes PM it to me I would love to read it! And I am so proud of myself because I inspired you. Yes I try to update fast due to the fact of those six months HIATUS. Well I hope that you thought the fight scene, and I don't know maybe it is? XD Well yes you were paranoid because the box was REAL! Thank you for this long amazing review but sometimes I got a little bit lost next time can you be a little bit clearer? Thanks for the amazing support!**

**Rosella6199: I am so happy that you like the story! And I am so relieved that the fighting scene was okay! Here is the update and I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for the review!**

**Namikaze Nara: wow I am glad that you like this! About that, it was on the second chapter right? Well I wrote that like a year ago and well writing was very new for me back then and English isn't my native language so I am sorry if it annoyed you or something. It's not my style and I know that it's wrong grammar and stuff there so I will fix all that when I am done with the story. Thanks for the review! **

**Jays Feather: Here is the update! Thanks for the review and I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Miu Takayama: I am so happy that I made a good fight scene. Well I try my best to make things realistic and I thought that it would be normal to have such a strong reaction. I know I also like their interaction ^^ and no it's not just out of politeness! I will update as soon as I can! Thank you for the review and I am really happy that you liked the chapter!**

**Angelic yet Demonic: Yes I am glad that I could make an awesomely cool Lucy! ^^ Thanks for the review :D**

**Guest: OMG! Your review is amazing! Thank you so much, here is the chapter and I try to update as fast as I can. I am so, so, so happy that you like this story so much! And I am glad I was able to make it interesting! Thank you for the review. :3**

**Once again I want to thank you all for the support! It's because of you that I keep writing so thank you so much!**

**Until next time**

**XoXo**

**XxCamixX**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey Guys! Here is the chapter! I want to thank you guys for all the support! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own fairy tail or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

KYOUZAKI'S P.O.V

_I was all alone once again, in a dark room surrounded by nothing. I tried looking around for an exit but everything I saw was pitch darkness. I walked around and finally saw a small straw of light and I walked towards that direction. Trying to get away from the darkness I started running without noticing it and as soon as I had passed through the light I was outside a very familiar house._

_My eyes widened and I hid behind a tree when I saw someone opening the front door of the house. A boy of about twelve years old walked out of the house while a smaller boy of about the age of five was walking behind him._

"_Brother, wait for me!" The little boy said as he tried to catch up with the older one._

_His dark brown hair seemed almost black and his ice blue eyes were tearing up as he ran behind his brother. _

"_Don't leave me here alone!" The little boy screamed once again. But the older boy just kept walking._

"_Brother! Please don't leave me alone!" The little boy kept screaming desperation in his voice as tears ran down his cheeks. _

_The older boy suddenly stopped and looked back. His blue eyes showing no sympathy and giving a cold stare to the little boy._

"_Kyouzaki stop following me around. Leave me alone I don't want to see you!" The older boy Screamed as he started to run away. He ran into the woods and the little boy fell to the floor crying._

"_Brother, please come back, please. I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry." The little boy kept whispering as he cried into his hands._

_I looked at the woods were the older boy had ran off to. I felt the urge to follow after him yet I knew that I shouldn't be doing that. I walked over to the small boy and patted his back. He looked up at me and his expression turned angry. Hi started punching me with his small fits as more tears ran down his cheeks._

"_This is your entire fault, your fault!" He kept screaming as he punched me._

* * *

><p>I woke up as cold sweat ran down through my whole body. My hands were shaking and my breathing was uneven. I covered my eyes with my hands as I tried to calm down.<p>

"Fuck, not another nightmare." I whispered as I whipped some of the sweat from my forehead.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand and saw that it was still late. I should probably sleep but I am afraid that if I close my eyes it may all come back. I looked up at the ceiling trying to think of other stuff. Trying to find something to distract me from the dream I just had. Why was it that I almost every night dreamed of my past?

It's like I can't shake it off me Like it's haunting me and it will never leave me alone. I tried closing my eyes once again and I tried to concentrate on anything, anything at all that would take the nightmares away.

"Eh Kyouzaki, you're awake?" Chuck asked as he looked at me.

After all this time that we've been roommates he had never noticed when I had woken up due to nightmares until today.

"Yes, I can't sleep." I whispered.

"Are you okay? What's up?" He asked me as he light up the lamp on his nightstand.

"Yes it was just a nightmare, go back to sleep." I said as I stood up from my bed.

"If you say so." Chuck said as he turned off the lights.

I walked towards the bathroom and splashed a bit of cold water on my face. As I looked into the mirror pair of Ice blue eyes were looking back at me. I looked just like the little boy of my dream. Why was it that I hadn't changed my looks once I had become a Velnia? I touched my reflection in the mirror. It was as if I was touching hands with someone else. It was as if was looking at my brother.

I quickly pulled my hand away as I walked over to my bed once again. I wasn't supposed to be thinking about this. I should just forget it all. I should just keep acting as if none of that ever happened.

* * *

><p>LUCY'S P.O.V<p>

I woke up and looked to my side, Ichigo was still sleeping. I walked over to her bed and brushed away some of her short hair away from her forehead. She seemed to feel a little bit better. I smiled a little and then walked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I had finished taking a shower I looked in the mirror and touched my blonde hair slightly. I would miss it. As I closed my eyes and concentrated on how my looks as Tenshin are I couldn't help but smile. Today I was going to go to fairy tail once again and I couldn't wait. Once I opened my eyes and saw that there were green eyes looking back at me. I smiled and brushed my now brown hair.

When I had finished fixing myself in the bathroom I walked out and saw that Ichigo was sitting on her bed.

"Good morning Lucy-chan!" She said with a big grin.

"Good morning Ichigo-chan! How are you feeling?" I asked her as I grinned back and walked over to her side.

"A little bit better but my body is still very sore." Ichigo said as she wrinkled her eyebrows.

I patted her head and stood up.

"Ichigo-chan I am going out for a bit okay, I'll be back later." I said and smiled gently at her. She nodded and she lay down once again.

"Oh and by the way Ichigo-chan, your natural look is really cute." I said before I walked out of the room.

I walked to fairy tail alone, I had asked Kyouzaki yesterday if he had wanted to come with me but he had said he was too tired. I walked in silence and I missed having Plue walking with me to the guild. I missed all my spirits and after I had become a Velnia I had no idea of where my keys could be. Since it was normal for them to look for a new master I guess I would never see them again. I looked up at the sky a sad smile on my face.

"I hope you guys found a good master." I whispered.

Then I started walking again. I kept walking occasionally waving at towns people that walked passed me. When I had arrived at fairy tail I stopped and looked at the familiar building. A big smile formed on my face as I started to walk towards the doors.

To my surprise once I opened the doors everybody seemed so busy. Almost all of the guild members were walking around doing something. Almost nobody was sitting at their usual tables talking; instead they were walking around doing some kind of preparation. I looked around trying to find someone who didn't seem that busy, and then I spotted Gray. He was sitting on one of the bar chair drinking and looking at everyone else. I smiled; this was the chance for me to talk to him. I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Good morning Gray-kun, what's up with everybody being so busy?" I said giving him a big smile.

"Hey! Just call me Gray and you have been gone on a mission for a few days right?" He said returning the smile.

"Yes I have and well I don't really know why everybody is so busy right now." I answered him.

"Well I don't know if you used to live in Magnolia before you enrolled the guild but I guess you have heard of the rainbow sakura right?" He said looking at me with an exited look.

My eyes widen in realization as remembered how fairy tail always has some kind of party once the rainbow sakura blooms. A distant smile formed on my lips when I remembered how I have been sick the first time I had seen it. I remember all the trouble Happy and Natsu got because they had dig it up for me to see.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Here in Fairy tail we always have a little party at the time the sakura blooms. And that is tonight so everybody is making all the preparations for it." He said as he took a sip from his drink.

I looked around and I saw everybody working together to make it good. I saw how Mira and Lissana were cooking in the kitchen, Natsu and Happy were running around with decorations and the rest were making everything look nice inside the guild. I smiled and stood up.

I stretched my hand out for Gray to take and smiled.

"Hey Gray let's help everybody!" I said giving him the biggest smile.

His eyes widened and he looked at the floor. A frown formed on my face when I looked at Gray. He seemed sad.

"Gray did I do something wrong?"

He looked back up at me, a blush adorning his face as he took my hand.

"No sorry Tenshin it's just that. You reminded me of a very good friend of mine, that's all don't worry." He said giving me a sad smile.

I nodded and we walked over to Natsu and started helping him.

We spent almost the whole day fixing everything for the party. It was fun spending a whole day with my old teammates once again.

Once we had finished everybody of the guild went to the forest were the trees where. Everybody was laughing and joking around; it really felt as how the guild I loved used to be. Once the trees started blooming the beauty of it captivated me. All the colors everything was just as I remembered it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Gray said as he walked over to me.

"Indeed it's amazing." I said to him never looking away from the falling petals.

"You know you remind me so much of my friend." Gray whispered.

I immediately looked at him he had tears running down his cheeks and he was still looking at the falling flowers.

"She used to love this." He said as a small smile formed his lips.

"Gray…" I whispered.

He looked at me and dried his tears with the back of his hand.

"It isn't just the looks you know, you are also kind and fun, and so smart." He whispered.

"Sorry this must be really uncomfortable and awkward for you." He said giving me a small smile.

"No, it's okay I understand." I whispered back to him.

I smiled and gave him a small hug.

"I miss her." He whispered as he hugged me tighter.

"It's okay, you'll be okay." I said and patted his back.

As he broke from the hug he looked at me and smiled.

"You are indeed really like her." He said and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello there my dear readers! I hope you liked this chapter! I putted some GraLu here because I thought there hasn't been any interaction between the two of them so from now on expect more GraLu! YAY! <strong>

**Guys 102 Reviews! So freaking Happy! So as promised I have a little surprise for you! ;) I will write a one-shot to every one of you who wants one. I will accept ANY pairing and I am giving a personal one-shot for those of you who want one. For this I want you to write in a review or PM me which pairing and in what setting you would like the One-shot to be. Like if you want a childhood love story about GraLu! I know this isn't much but I really want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. You have given me so much support and I really want to thank you for that! You putted up with me even thought I had a six month HIATUS so really thank you! **

**Now to the answers to all your reviews! **

**Angelic yet Demonic: **You will know about Kyouzaki in a few chapters! I gave you guys a small hint in this chapter though maybe you have already figured it out? :P and I know I wanted to make her a little annoying. Nobody is perfect you know? Lol! Thanks for your review!

**Pandora's Socks: **For starters I am really thankful that you gave this a chance even though all the mistakes! It means a lot really and as an author I am really happy for all the advice you gave me! I know all that I have to fix all this and I will do it once I have finished the story (which is pretty soon by the way) I am sorry if you got confused and now I know that I have to be more careful when I write in different P.O.V. I'll try to get a Beta so that it will not so distract my readers that much and they have it easier while reading this. About the looks of my OC I hadn't even thought about it so I tried putting a little bit of a description of him on this chapter. Also I am happy that my writing got better and well to be honest it has been a year since I first published this story so maybe that's why. English is not my native language so maybe that explains why. And I know that this isn't an excuse to have bad grammar and such so I'll try to improve it! Thank you for the advice and giving this a chance! I really appreciate it because now I can improve my writing! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter!

**Pikaqueen: **I am happy that you like this!And I hope you continue reading! Thank you for the review!

**IloveCelestialIce: **Waaah Angelica-chan! I was so happy when I saw that you reviewed! I am glad that you think I am doing great! And I know right they are quite fishy… hmm! XD You'll know about them soon enough. I'll try to keep on with the good work thank you for the review!

**The Hybrid Monkey: **Thanks Monkey-chan! (Can I call you that?) I am glad that you like this and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks for the review!

**4ever-a-fairy: **I was going to PM you because I was not sure if you saw my answers on the latest chapter! XD but then I saw that you reviewed chapter 14 I am so glad that you like this and that you look forward to reading! Really it means so much to me! Thank you for all the support! I hope you liked this chapter! I'll update as soon as I can!

**DebbieKun3: ** Wow you think it was great? Thank you! Well you'll know pretty soon! Don't worry! Thank you for the review!

**Vanillaxxangel: **Here is the update! Thanks for the review!

**So that's it for this chapter I hope you guys liked it! Oh by the way I will be accepting the one-shot request until next week when I upload the next chapter! **

**Thank you for reading.**

**And until next time**

**XoXo**

**XxCamixX**


End file.
